Kingdom Hearts: The Brother Chronicles
by Sir.nick of dragons
Summary: A new evil has arisen. Now it is up to the sons of Sora and Riku to save the day from this new evil. New Disney worlds and as many twist as I can fit. Long and detailed chapters. Who could ask for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Chapter 1- Darkness Awakens

It had been many years since the last Keyblade War, where the Seven Guardians of Light and their allies fought the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness and their forces. When the X-blade was forged it's third time and destroyed it's third time. When Xehanort and all but three of his seeker fell to the guardians. When after the war was waged, Kingdom Hearts gave the guardians a world all their own, the world known as Land of Celestial Light, a world that connected to all worlds so they did not have to choose which world to live in. A world that only let those with light in their hearts enter and did not allow darkness to enter. Peace was restored and our heros settled down and got with the ones they loved. Sora married Kairi and had a son named Balin. Riku and Xion had a son named Alanine.

Balin and Alanine grew up together, playing together in the five worlds that they had access to: their home world (of course) exploring and having friendly duels,swimming in the seas of the Destiny Islands,eating Sea-salt ice cream and watching the sun set in Twilight Town, reading books in the great libraries of Radiant Garden (now fully restored), and playing with the spirits Dream Traverse Town. The two were inseparable, it was hard to remember a time that one was there without the other somewhere close by. For 14 years they lived a peaceful life, but then it all changed.

The three remaining Seekers of Darkness gathered at a set of cross-roads in the middle of a field. Xemnas, Lord of Nobodies, Ansem, Lord of Heartless, and Vanitas, Lord of Unversed gathered at the middle of the cross-roads. They each looked at one another before one spoke.

"So, my brothers in darkness, have you… reconsidered my offer?", asked Vanitas.

"We have, and we agree that such action is necessary for our success.", answered Xemnas.

"Yes, if we are to reunite the darkness and take advantage of Kingdom Eclipse, we must become one.", replied Ansem.

"I thought you might. Now then, let us carry out the last orders of Master Xehanort.", said Vanitas as he drew his keyblade, Void Gear. The other two soon drew theirs.

The three focused all of their dark power into one large sphere of darkness. Then all three stepped calmly into the darkness. A dark storm began to form over head and no one knew this, except three: one who keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness, and two whose journey is about to begin, who saw it in a dream.

**The journey now begins **

Not bad for a 1st chap, right? I know, short but they will get longer. Really long. Like, this is most likely the only short chapter there will be in this story. The rest are really long. Please comment below and all who do get a blessing from Kingdom Hearts. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3.

Hello again, and thank you for continuing. One note before we begin is the italics are always the same person (so to speak) except the first set.

Chapter 2- Awakening of the Heart

_Light, darkness, memories, time, the heart. It can all be so confusing. Such a challenge to understand even a piece. But with the help someone close, any challenge can be overcome. _

( Dive into the heart/ opening sequence. Cue Simple and Clean)

(Station of Awakening)

Balin and Alanine start falling toward a platform below them (but they can't see it yet).

Balin is a lot like his father in his personality: goofy but kind. His hair is brown like his father, but short and spiky at the top. His skin tone is also the same as his father. He wears blue shorts with extra pockets (similar to that of Sora's in KH2) He has a plain black t-shirt, but wears a white short-sleeved jacket over it that has red-blue checkered design that runs along the zipper. He has fingerless gloves on: on his left a white one and on his right is a blue one, both have a red heart design on the back of the hand. He wears white tennis shoes that have a thick black line running horizontally on the sides of the shoe. He also wears a necklace that has the Kingdom Hearts sigil on it.

Alanine's personality is like his father, but he still has his goofy moments and knows how to have fun. He has black hair, but it is styled like how Riku's was in KH1. He wears black jeans (same design as Riku's in DDD). He has a white undershirt, but wears a black cloak/jacket over it (it is designed like an Organization XIII cloak but is short sleeved, only comes to his knees, and does not cover the front). He wears black tennis shoes that have a thick white line that runs horizontally on the sides of the shoes. He also bears 6 wristbands: 3 black ones on his right with Nobody, Heartless, and Nightmare symbols and 3 white on the left that have Mark of mastery, Kingdom Hearts, and Spirit symbols.

As they touched down on the platform, wisps of light floated up to reveal a picture Balin sleeping and in the center where the faces of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion, but they were their younger selves in the pic. They first looked at the platform and then to each other. Then Balin spoke.

"Am I dreaming or are we both having the same dream at the same time?"

"I do believe we are sharing a dream again.", replied Alanine.

_This is both a dream and not a dream. Welcome Balin and Alanine, to the Station of Awakening. _

"How did you know our names and who are you?", asked Alanine.

_I am the light, the brightest light to be exact, or you can just call me a friend. Also the reason I know your names is because I have watched over you two for a long time. _

"But that still doesn't tell us who you are. Can you please give us a name? Also where are you?", asked Balin.

_I am everywhere and nowhere. If you want, you can call me Luna Heart. But now it is time to awaken the powers sleeping within you. You go first Balin. _Then the weapon pedestals rose from the ground. The classic sword, shield, and rod appeared. _The sword shall give you the power of strength to destroy your enemies, the shield will give you the power of defense to protect yourself and your friends, and finally the rod can give you the power of magic that gives you both, but in small amounts at a time. You must choose one and give up another. _

Balin instantly ran up and chose the sword and in a flash of light it appeared in his hand, but it was not yet whole, so he chose to give up the rod.

_Your path is set, but now it's Alanine's turn. _Then winds from nowhere blew them off the platform and off to the next one. The next platform was just like the last one except that it was of Alanine sleeping instead and the weapons were already waiting. But the weapons were different, the sword looked like it was draped in shadow and the blade was jagged and zig-zagged, the shield looked like the the one the Defender heartless used except it didn't have the face on front, and the rod was the one the Wizard heartless welded. _The same applies to you Alanine. Now please choose. _

"But, why are my weapons different from Balin's?", asked Alanine.

_It is because your heart is what is made when hearts of darkness, light, and one from the void of nothingness combine. You have the power to weld all three effectively and not be lost to any of them. Your heart is special. _

Alanine closed his eyes and thought about this for a second and then noded. Then he chose the the rod and gave up the sword in order to balance out their powers.

_Now that you have the powers of your hearts are now awakened, it is time for you two to learn how to use them. _Then two chests appeared on the platform. _Summon your weapons and tap the tops of the chests to obtain the contents inside. _

They did what they were told and summoned their weapons. Balin' was the sword on his platform called the Dream Sword and Alanine's was the jagged sword from his platform called the Nightmare Blade. They both took some experimental swings with their new weapons before each one opening a chest. Balin obtained a potion and Alanine got an ether.

_Now it is time to fight for the light. _Then the platform shattered beneath them and they fell. The next platform was different from the first two, this one had both of them sleeping on opposite sides and in Balin's hand was Kingdom Key and in Alanine's was Way To The Dawn, also between them was the blue heart shaped moon that they were familiar with, Kingdom Hearts. Then out of shroud of darkness came a creature. It was in the shape of a Dusk but all black and it had red eyes that were in an expression of anger. Also on it's chest, there was a circle of black surrounded by an eight point triangle like shapes that were red. Soon, more appeared.

"What are these things?", asked Balin yelling.

_Their kind are called Eclipsed, they are created when one combines a Heartless, Nobody, and Unversed together in darkness. These particular ones are called Husks, they are the most common of the Eclipsed and the least dangerous that are still dangerous. _

"Thanks for the heads up. You ready Balin?", said, Alanine.

"Do you really need to ask.", answered Balin.

The two boys fought back-to-back to keep from being separated or flanked. The Husks had the ability to move along the ground like Shadows and Flood, but attack and move like Dusks. Balin attacked the Husks headon hitting with high speed combos. All of the dueling he had done in the past (mostly with his father and Alanine) was finally paying off as he hacked and slashed through the Husks. Meanwhile, Alanine was killing the Husks by firing dark fire from his right hand and slashing with his blade in his left (note: Alanine is left handed). His father had taught him to control the darkness and the light within him and now he was putting it to good use. They soon finished the last of the Husks with only minor scratches that bleed slightly, mostly on Balin.

"Balin, your hurt.", said Alanine pointing at balin's wounds.

"It's nothing, just a few little scratches. I'll be fine. But are are you ok.", answer Balin, trying to not make his friend worried.

"Come hear Balin, let me heal you. Cure.", said Alanine as a green light enveloped Balin and his scratches faded away.

"Thanks. We should get ready now, because I have a feeling that something big is going to pop out of nowhere and attack us. We have heard the stories enough times to know thats how it goes."

Then right on cue a giant shadowy hand tried to crush them. The hand belonged to a Darkside. Then soon a Twilight Thorn and a flood of Flood also appeared. Then all three forces clashed and a flash of dark light flashed and Alanine and Balin were temporarily blinded. When they could see again they saw that the three forces had become one, the Sun's Shadow. The Sun's Shadow had the body of Darkside but had white spikes coming out of it's shoulders almost like shoulder armor. It also had a black scarf around it's neck similar to that of the Twilight Thorn and the body was a dark blue and on it's face was red eyes that gave an expression of deep sadness. The Eclipsed symbol was right above the heart shaped hole. Alanine and Balin ran to the edge of the platform and then almost fell off and then looked back at the enemy and got ready to fight.

_Large enemies like this have weak points. This one's is it's hands and head. So target those and fight wisely and victory will be yours. _

(cue boss music)

The Sun's Shadow made the first move by stretching out it's hands to grab them. Alanine dodged it but Balin was not so lucky and got caught and was then trapped in an energy field. The Sun's Shadow then tried to squish him, but Balin threw his sword at it's face knocking it back and made it go down on one hand. Alanine quickly grabbed Balin's sword as it fell and drove it into the Sun's Shadow's hand, pinning it there. He then proceeded to run up the Sun's Shadow's arm and dealt a devastating blow to it's head. This broke the Sun's Shadow's concentration and Balin was able to break out of the energy field. The Sun's Shadow then fell off the platform and disappeared.

"Where did it go?", asked Balin.

Just then the platform was flipped and then they saw the Sun's Shadow aiming a giant orb of darkness at them. Alanine and Balin quickly put their feet together and push Balin toward the orb and then Alanine shot several orbs of light at the orb of darkness, exploding it and making a hole in it just large enough for Balin to get thru and land a diving corkscrew attack on the Sun's Shadow. They then all landed on the platform with the Sun's Shadow dazed on open to attacks on it's head. After Balin and Alanine unleash a fury of combos, the Sun's Shadow gets back on it's feet. The Sun's Shadow then punched the ground, opening a dark portal and from it came several Husks. Balin and Alanine quickly dispatched the Husks and then wailed on the hand before it lifted it up. The Sun's Shadow then started shooting small orbs of darkness from the heart shaped hole in it's chest.

"Get close to me.", ordered Alanine.

Balin did and as the orbs of darkness came, Alanine cast Reflect to send the orbs right back at the Sun's Shadow, inflicting another chunk of damage. The Sun's Shadow then made itself flat moved along the platform and started punching up from the ground. Balin and Alanine continuously dodge-rolled out of the way of the hands. Then as the Sun's Shadow started coming out of the ground, Balin and Alanine did a devastating cross-cut on it's head finishing the fight. As the Sun's Shadow fell the platform started to dissolve.

_Don't be afraid. The light shines brightly in both of you. It is now your time. Tell your fathers that it is time to go to the Keyblade Graveyard. They will understand. and tomorrow, or yesterday, you two's journey will begin. Now it is time to wake up and open the door. _

As the voice said this the last of the platform dissolved and two boys woke up in their rooms.

It took me a little while to make this, so I hope you enjoyed this. As always, please review and may your light always shine bright in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

You guys ready to reeeeeeeeead! I hope so, because this is chapter 3.

Chapter 3: The Calm Before the Storm

(Castle of Light/ Land of Celestial Light)

The two boys got dressed and then meet in the hallway (their room are right across from each other).

"Morning Balin. Did you have a strange dream last night?", said Alanine.

"Morning Alanine. Yes, I did and judging from from your question you had the same dream. I think I know what we need to do now.", replied Balin.

"Follow the voice?", asked Alanine.

"Follow the voice.", answered Balin.

"Then I guess it it time for us to head to breakfast so we can tell dad and Uncle Sora about our dreams.", said Alanine (note: Alanine calls Sora his uncle even though he is not. Balin also calls Riku his uncle).

Then the two boys ran down the hall on their way to breakfast. As they arrived, they saw that Sora and Riku were already chowing down on today's breakfast (which was pancakes with maple syrup).

"Morning dad. Morning Uncle.", said Balin and Alanine at the same time (which was not unusual for the two).

"Morning boys. Care to join us?", replied Riku as Sora's mouth had food in it.

Balin and Alanine sat down.

"So, where is mom and Aunt Xion?", asked Balin, trying to make to mood as light as he could before telling them about their dream.

"They went to work already.", answered Sora after swallowing the bite in his mouth.

Kairi worked as the ruler of Radiant Garden, since she was the rightful heir to the throne and Xion ran a magic school alongside Donald at Disney Castle.

"So, how did you two sleep last night?", asked Riku.

"Actually, that is something we need to talk to you two about.", replied Alanine.

"We had a dream that we need to talk to you about.", said Balin.

Alanine and Balin then told them about their dream. They stayed silent as their sons told the story. The first big reaction was when they said the name the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora and Riku shivered slightly at the memories of that world when they heard the name.

"What's wrong?", asked Balin.

"That place has bad memories attached to it. That name is that of the world where the last Keyblade War was fought. A lot of our friends got hurt and almost died in that place.", answered Sora in a very serious tone.

"If we must go to that dreadful place, I can only think of one reason way. That reason is for you two to obtain Keyblades of your own.", said Riku.

Balin and Alanine looked at each other as big grins formed on their faces. The day they had been dreaming of for many years was finally upon them. They had grown up hearing the tales of the older keyblade wielders and always wanted to follow in their footsteps.

"There are some things that must be done before the Test of the Tempered Heart can be done so you two have today to prepare in anyway you two see fit and tomorrow we will all go to that world and do the test.", said Sora.

"We will be back late tonight, so we will most likely see you two tomorrow.", said Riku.

Balin and Alanine hugged them both as they said goodbye to them. Then Sora and Riku went into a corridor of light to get things ready for tomorrow.

"So what do you want to do to get ready first?", asked Alanine.

"How about a quick duel? Just you and me.", answered Balin.

"Alright, just be ready to lose.", said Alanine in a joking manner.

"You are so going down. Race you to the practice area.", responded Balin right before he took off running.

"Oh, it's on now.", yelled Alanine as he ran to keep up with him.

The two boys skidded to a stop when they reached the practice area. Then they both grabbed their wooden Keyblades to use for the duel. Balin's was a copy of Sora's Kingdom Key and Alanine's was a copy of Riku's Way to the Dawn. They stood at opposite sides of the area and then ran at each other at full force. They clashed in the center of the area. They then jumped high into the air and unleashed fast pace combos that the other deflected with their own attack. This clashing continued for several hours with neither side landing a blow before they were both panting to try to get their breath back.

"So, ready to give up?", asked Alanine.

"A hero never surrenders.", answered Balin. Then they looked at each other and laughed, knowing that they had tied yet again.

"So what now?", asked Balin right before their stomachs grumbled.

"Lunch.", said both of them at the same time.

They then made their own lunch (Ramen noodles with bits of ham) and started talking about what tomorrow may bring.

"So what do you think our Keyblades will look like?", asked Balin.

"Well, we know that the Keyblade takes shape by what is in the welder's heart or the welder in a nutshell. So your's will probably show your courage, powerful light, and the connections you have to people. Mine will show the darkness and light in my heart, my loyalty to my friends, and my will to defend those I care about.", replied Alanine.

"Wow, that's really deep. So, what do you want to do now?", said Balin.

"How about some Grandstand in Twilight Town? You know, give one last swing at that record.", (the record is currently held at 100,000 swings by Sora and Roxas) answered Alanine.

They then opened a corridor of light and headed to Twilight Town.

(Twilight Town)

The trip to the world was uneventful as they appeared in the Sandlot. They then got the Grandstand ball and began the long workout. They each did a combo that passed it to the other who comboed it back. A crowd formed and watched with excitement, counting how many times they hit it. It was hours before the ball dropped for it's third time ending the Grandstand. The crowd cheered as they were told that they had hit it 100,020 times, breaking the record.

"We did it Alanine. We actually did it.", exclaimed Balin.

"You know what that means.", replied Alanine.

"Icing on the cake?", asked Balin.

"Icing on the cake. It's is about that time anyway.", (they always ate Sea-salt icecream at sunset) answered Alanine.

They went to the clock tower and bought two bars of Sea-salt icecream and then opened a corridor of light to go to their favorite place to eat and watch the sun set, the Paopu fruit tree on the Destiny Islands.

(Destiny Islands)

They arrived next to the Paopu fruit tree and sat on the bend in it and ate their ice cream and watched the sun set.

"Hey Balin, do you remember why the sun sets red?", asked Alanine.

"Well Lea says that it is because light is made of a lot of different colors and of all those colors, red is the the one that goes the farthest.", answered Balin.

"It seems that someone has it memorized.", said Alanine in an impersonation of Lea and putting his finger to his head. The two laughed at this for a moment.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back now.", said Balin.

"Ok, but there is something I want to do before we go back.", responded Alanine.

"What is it Alanine?", asked Balin.

"I want us to share a Paopu fruit. You know, so our destinies will be intertwined and nothing will be able to separate us.", answered Alanine.

"Sure. I'll do it. I don't think it is really needed, but if you feel we need to, I will.", answered Balin.

"Thank you Balin.", said Alanine.

They then climbed up the tree and grabbed on of the fruit. They then broke the fruit in half and ate a half of it. After they finished they had dinner with the rest of the Keyblade wielders and their families, but Sora and Riku were not back yet. After dinner they said good night and then headed to bed. Not Knowing that the storms of darkness where growing.

So that is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I must thank xKeybladeWielderx with his **Kingdom Hearts World Conquest **for inspiring me to write this, so thanks. As always I'd love to hear from you guys so please shoot me a comment. See you next time for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Thank you for joining us once again and by us I mean me, Balin, and Alanine. In this chap my friends finally get their own Keyblades that I came up with myself (Balin and Alanine: Yay. Me: And the winter was cold and they had to eat Robin's minstrels. Balin and Alanine: What? Me: Monty Python reference.)

Chapter 4: Tests and Gifts and Keyblades (oh my)

The two boys woke up, got dressed, and went to breakfast. When they got there, Sora and Riku were there waiting for them. They ate a quick breakfast, all four of them nervous for what was to come. It wasn't until they finished that anyone spoke.

"We have some gifts for you two.", said Sora, breaking the ice. Sora and Riku pulled out a couple of rings and a cloth bag. Sora handed Balin the ring he had pulled out which was white and shaped like a dragon curled up. The one Riku gave Alanine was the same except it was black and seemed to shine in the light.

"What are these?", asked Alanine.

"They are, in a way, modified Wayfinders (pun not intended). As long as you two were these, our hearts will always be together, even when we are far apart. This", holding up the bag, "is known as a bag of holding. They are bags that hold pocket dimensions so you two can hold a lot of things and not be held down. This one is small enough to fit in your pocket.", explained Sora.

"Cool.", said Balin and Alanine at the same time.

"Are you two ready to take the Test of the Tempered Heart?", asked Riku.

The two boys noded yes. Then Riku opened a corridor of light that they all stepped though to go to their destination, the Keyblade Graveyard.

(The Crossroads of Destiny/ Keyblade Graveyard)

When they arrived they say Keyblades sticking out of the ground as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place?", asked Alanine.

"This place is known as the Keyblade Graveyard. It is the place where two terrible wars were fought over Kingdom Hearts. The first was centuries ago when two armies, one of light and one of darkness clashed in a battle to control the X-blade and with that Kingdom Hearts, that did not end until only a handful of wielders remained. The war almost destroyed the universe and would have if it weren't for the light within the hearts of children. The remaining Keyblade wielders of light the results of their actions, that so many of their brothers and comrades had fallen, and a vow, to protect Kingdom Hearts as it was swallowed by the darkness, only able to return by the power of the X-blade. Then a peace was made that lasted many years, until a man named Xehanort disrupted the peace in his quest for knowledge and power that comes from Kingdom Hearts. He disrupted many worlds, did many terrible things, and hurt so many good people. But, 15 years ago, right as he was on the verge of controlling Kingdom Hearts, we and the other were able to defeat him and his followers, free a small part of Kingdom Hearts, and bring peace back to the worlds.", explained Riku.

"But why are we here? Why must we come to this desolate wasteland to get our Keyblades?", asked Balin.

"Because it is the only place where the Test of the Tempered Heart can be performed. You see, the ancient Keyblade masters devised a way so if a Keyblade wielder fell in battle before they could name a successor an air could be named, called the Test of the Tempered Heart. Are you two ready to begin?", said Sora. They noded their heads. "Good. For this first part you guys must close your eye and open your hearts. The Keyblades that are meant to be your will call out to you and you must go to them."

As they did what they were told they immediately felt the Keyblades' calls. They then started their long walk to Keyblades. A couple hours later they stood at the edge of a deep crater and within the crater was two Keyblades that were sticking out the ground, crossed x-like, and were the only two in the crater. The two boys knew that those Keyblades were the ones calling them. Then all four climbed down into the crater. As they approached the Keyblades, Sora and Riku tried to figure out what Keyblades they were, but they could not recognize them from any of the archives or had seen in the past.

"What do we do now?", asked Alanine.

"Now it is time for the hard part. Now you must each grab the Keyblade that is calling to you and then you will be sent to your hearts where you will meet and face the old masters of your Keyblade and if they deem you worthy of their power, they will name you their air and receive their Keyblade. Good luck you two.", answered Riku.

Balin and Alanine looked at each other nervously as they approached the Keyblades.

"On three. One,", said Balin.

"Two,", said Alanine.

"Three.", said both of them at the same time as they grabbed their Keyblades and a bright flash of light blinded them. When they could see once again, they saw that they were back in the Station of Awakening.

(Station of Awakening)

When they looked around it was the same as it was last time, except they were not alone this time. On the opposite side of the platform there were two armored figures kneeling with their Keyblades.

The one holding the Keyblade Balin grabbed was primarily white, but had gold disinenson parts of it. It had golden hearts on it's shoulders, knees, and a large one on his chest. It had a black visor in the helmet that made it so they couldn't see a face and had a white cape flowing behind him. The other figure was the same except it's colors were black and silver. The Keyblades were the same as they were in the graveyard.

"**So it is you two who wish to wield our Keyblades."**, said the two figures at the same time.

"Yes we are and am I correct to assume that you two are the former Keyblade masters?", responded Alanine.

"**Yes we are. Now for some questions. Why do you seek our power?"**, said the figures.

"To be able to protect those who are close to my heart.", answered Alanine.

"To fight for those who can't fight for themselves, for those who need my help.", answered Balin.

"**Interesting. Now, if a friend starts falling into darkness, what do you do?"**, asked the figures.

"That's easy, save them no matter what.", answered both Balin and Alanine.

"**Good. Now final question. What is it that you fear most?"**, asked the figures.

"Not being able to defend those I care about.", answered Alanine.

"Losing those I care about, like my friends, like Alanine.", answered Balin.

"**Very good, You both have passed the first part of the test, but now you must face us in a duel."**, responded the figures before they stood up and got into battle stances. Balin and Alanine also got into battle stances as the swords from their dream appeared as they prepared to fight the masters.

The battle went down hill for Balin and Alanine as soon as the battle began. The masters were just too fast and strong for them. The two boys hurting and out of breath but they kept going. The two masters knocked them down and thought them defeated, but the two got back up.

"**Why do you continue to fight when you know it is hopeless? You can not defeat us."**, said the masters.

"Because we will never give up.", said Balin as he and Alanine helped each other up,"Because we know that as long as we are together, we can find a way!"

Just then a bright shined and as it cleared, all four saw that Balin and Alanine's weapons had become merged. Both were holding on to the half that was their weapon as their weapons were joined at the hilt. All four of them were surprised by this.

"**A fusion weapon! But how? No one has been able to do that for centuries. Can you two really have hearts that close?"**, said the masters right before the battle resumed. This time the forces were evenly matched. Neither one landing a blow as fast paced combos were fired left and right. This when on for several minutes.

"**That is enuff. You two have shown the contents of your hearts and they have been deemed worthy of the power of the Keyblade. You two have passed the Test of the Tempered Heart. Now come forward so the ceremony can be done."**, ordered the masters. Balin and Alanine walked forward.

"**In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. As long as you stay true to the light and fight for what is right, you two shall have all our old mite."**, said the masters as they passed on their power to them, then the masters became balls of light that went into their chests. Then Balin and Alanine found themselves back at the Keyblade Graveyard and then pulled their new Keyblades out of the ground.

You may celebrate for now because things are good for now but that will soon change for the worse. Muhahahahahah evil laugh. (Balin and Alanine: What!? Me: Nothing.) Anyway, Please comment below and see you next time. Also, may you never fall into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Hi, guys and gals in Internet Land, welcome to another chapter in this story. I know you must have lot of questions by now and some will be answered, some will form, and some will still be unanswered. So let us now begin.

Chapter 5: Xanheart

As Balin and Alanine pulled their Keyblades out, a light began to shine from the Keyblades as the power in them returned and the details finally able to be seen.

Balin's Keyblade had white dragon wings that wrapped around the hilt to make the gard. The blade was made of two white pillars that arched together at the tip and had a gold ripon that wrapped around the pillars. The teeth were three swords that stuck out in a crown pattern. The charm was a pair of crossed swords.

Alanine's Keyblade had silver angel wings that made the gard. The blade was made of two walls that arched together at the tip and had a black ripon that wrapped around the walls. The teeth was a shield that had been of his platform in the Station of Awakening. The charm was the shield.

As they admired their new Keyblades, Sora and Riku tried to think of what the names of the new Keyblades were but could not.

"Good job boys. We are proud of you two.", congratulated Riku.

"But, we must ask, what are the names of your new Keyblades?", asked Sora.

"Warrior's Courage.", answered Balin.

"Loyal Defender.", answered Alanine (Keyblade wielders always know the name of the Keyblade that they are wielding).

"Fitting names for fitting Keyblades. Now now let's go home.", responded Riku. But before he could open a corridor of light, a storm of darkness formed overhead.

Out of the dark storm came a lone figure. That figure looked like Xehanort but he was younger and seemed to radiate darkness.

"Xehanort! But that's impossible, that evil was destroyed long ago.", exclaimed Sora.

"My name is Xanheart and don't you forget it, for it is the last thing you will ever see.", said Xanheart.

"Balin, go back home.", ordered Sora.

"You too Alanine.", ordered Riku.

"But we can help. We can fight.", said Balin.

"Go home you two." ordered both Sora and Riku before they ran off to fight Xanheart.

Balin then started running after them.

"Where do you think your going? We were told to go home.", yelled Alanine.

"I'm not just going to stand by and let this happen. I'm going to go down there and help them. I just know I'm meant to.", responded Balin.

"You are not going anywhere. At least, not without me.", said Alanine.

"Thanks Alanine.", said Balin as they started running toward the battle.

When they arrived Xanheart was summoning wave after wave of Husks and firing bolts of darkness from his Keyblade. Xanheart's Keyblade had demonic wings that formed the guard and had the blue Demon Eye of Xehanort on the hilt. The blade was three pillars of the Heartless, Nobody, and Unversed symbols. The teeth was a black sun. The charm was the Eclipsed symbol. The name of the Keyblade was Total Darkness.

Balin and Alanine jumped right in and started hacking and slashing at the Husks.

"We told you two to go back home.", yelled Riku.

"Lets fight now and talk about this later.", said Alanine as they continued to fight the Husks.

"No, we are going to talk about this now.", yelled Sora. "We told you two to go home, but you came here disobeying our orders. What do you two have to say for yourselves."

"We were following our hearts.", responded Balin. This calmed Sora and Riku some.

They continued to fight the Husks but for every one they took down, two more popped up. Then the Husks started to surround them.

"Let's try to do that fusion weapon thing again.", said Alanine.

They then clashed their Keyblades together and they combined in a flash of light. The two keys combined at the hilt with the teeth pointing outward. Then they unleashed combos left and right, much to the amazement of Sora and Riku.

"What is that? It looks almost like that one move we could do in the dream version of The World That Never Was. (he is referring to the reality shift that is able to be done in said world)", said Riku.

"It is called a fusion weapon and this particular one is called Warrior's Way.", answered Balin and Alanine at the same time.

"Nice trick, but it will not help you now. The Kingdom Eclipse begins now.", said Xanheart as the group saw Kingdom Hearts become shrouded in darkness and a portal appeared next to Xanheart.

"You do not know what this is do you? The Kingdom Eclipse is an event that happens once in a millennia when Kingdom Hearts becomes completely eclipsed in darkness and during this advent one can open a portal in time and be whole when they arrive. Now I will use this power to go back in time and prevent you from stopping my master and you will be powerless to stop me.", explained Xanheart right before he entered the portal.

"Oh no you don't.", said Balin and Alanine before charging into the portal after Xanheart, right before it closed.

"Balin!", yelled Sora.

"Alanine!", yelled Riku.

(Lanes of Time)

Xanheart was walking to his destination as Balin and Alanine came in and attacked from behind.

"No, if you attack in here, we will both...", started Xanheart before the boys strike landed and a blast came from the blow, knocking all three unconscious.

See what I meant in the beginning. Your all qurius now aren't you. Well you will need to read on to find out what happens next. (Balin and Alanine: But what happened to us? Me: You'll find out later.) As always, please comment below and I will see you next time. Also remember, that even in the deepest darkness, there is always a little bit of light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Hi everybody and welcome back. I left you at a little cliffhanger back there and now it is time to see where our heroes have fallen to now. (Balin and Alanine: Finally. Me: Hey, I am working as fast as I can on this.) Anyway, let us now begin once more.

Chapter 6: Why is it so familiar?

Balin and Alanine were floating in the Lanes of Time unconscious, when a light enveloped them.

_Balin. Alanine. I don't know if you can hear me or will remember this when you wake up. But there are a couple of things I must give you for safe keeping. _Said the familiar voice of Luna Heart as the boys obtained new necklaces. The charm on Balin's was a golden gear with a white crystal in the center. Alanine's was a silver sunburst with a black crystal in it. _I am so sorry I must put so much responsibility on you two but I must if we are to all survive. I hope you can one day forgive me. But at least I can put you two down somewhere safe. _

The light around the two boys shined brighter before they came out of the Lanes of Time and started falling into the sea on a certain world at a certain time.

(Destiny Islands/Kingdom Hearts 1 time)

Sora, Riku and Kairi were on the Paopu fruit tree at night watching a meteor shower, when Sora spotted out of the corner of his eye something on the beach. He turned his head and saw two boys laying unconscious on the beach. He immediately got up and started running toward the the boys.

"Sora, what's wrong?", asked Riku before he and Kairi turned and saw what he had seen. They then started running after Sora.

"Riku and Kairi, I need you to bring the boats here so we can bring these two to the mainland.", said Sora.

They loaded the two unconfuse boys onto the boat and rowed back to the mainland. It wasn't until next morning that they woke up. When they awoke they found themselves in the hospital in the same room. When they awoke they only remembered two things, one their names and two was the fact that they were friends. Everything else was a blank. When the two hopped out of the beds, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stepped in to check up on them.

"You two are finally awake. Hi, I'm Sora, and this is Riku and Kairi. What are your guys' names?", said Sora in such a friendly manner that they could not help but want to answer.

"Those names ring a why?", said Balin quietly to himself. "My name is Balin."

Alanine after having a similar feeling also introduced himself.

"Do you guys know where you are from?", asked Kairi.

"Nope. Do you Alanine?", responded Balin.

"I wish I could, but no.", answered Alanine.

"Well the docs said that if you two were awake then they'd let you two out. How about you guys join us? Balin, you could stay with me and Alanine could stay with Riku.", said Sora.

"Shure.", answered Balin.

"Sounds good to me.", answered Alanine.

"It's ok with me.", said Riku.

"Awsome. How about we head to the island and show you two around.", said Sora.

And so, Balin and Alanine became friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi. They also meet Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, on the way to the island. When they reached the island, Balin and Alanine looked at the Paopu fruit tree and a flash memory of the two of them sitting there and eating ice cream.

"Are you two ok?", asked Sora with concern in his voice.

"We're fine. It's just it feels like we have been here before. But how can that be, if we have never met before today?". responded Balin.

They all just shrugged.

"Hey, how about a tournament to welcome our new friends? Come on, it will be fun.", offered Sora. Then there was a bunch of sounds like funs and oks. "Ok, it's settled. Riku will face Wakka, I'll face Selphie, Alanine will face Tidus, and Balin will face Kairi."

Riku and Sora were able to easily wipe the floor with Wakka and Selphie. When Alanine fought Tidus, he blocked for a few minutes and then saw that Tidus left himself open and then unleash combo after combo until Tidus gave up. When Balin was about to fight Kairi, he knew that she did not have a lot of experience and that if he wasn't careful, he could really hurt her. He then thought to himself how he could do that when he had a memory fragment pop into his head. He then heard a voice that he could barely hear but couldn't make out who was saying it. It was like trying to hear a far off echo.

"Sometimes the best way to stop a fight but not hurt someone is to disarm them.", said the voice. So, when Kairi came forward with a wild swing, Balin quickly disarmed her so he wouldn't hurt her. Everyone was impressed by this and Kairi actually smiled at this.

"Oh no. It seems that I have lost.", said Kairi. "Thanks for letting me off easy.", she then whispered to Balin.

"Ok then. The next matches will be me vs. Balin and Riku vs. Alanine. How about we have both at the same time?", said Sora.

They then all got into positions as they prepared to face their opponent. When the fights began the they all ran at their opponent who clashed with them. The clashing continued with no one landing a blow and at some point in the fight they all thought, 'his fighting style is almost exactly like mine'. The clashing continued for several hours entile they were all panting, trying to get their breath back.

"So, are you two ready to give up now. Because me and Riku have a lot more to dish out.", said Sora.

"We can take anything you two can dish out.", replied Balin.

"Hey guys, you may want to stop this now before all four of you pass out.", said Kairi.

"Good idea Kairi.", they all said before flopping down on the sand exhausted.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime.", said Riku as they all laid there.

"Yah, but not too soon.", said Alanine before they all laughed.

Then the sun started to set and they all sat down at the bend on the Paopu fruit tree and watched the sun set.

"This feels so familiar, but also like something is missing. But why?", said Balin.

"I feel the same way Balin.", said Alanine.

"Hey guys, Earth to Balin and Alanine, do you copy?", said Sora.

"Sorry, what?", asked Alanine.

"We were talking about building a raft for us to be able to sail to other worlds and we asked if you two wanted to help us build it and come with us. Maybe we can find your world and someone who knows you. So, are you two in?", said Sora.

"Sounds like a blast.", answered Balin.

"It's getting late, we should probably start heading back.", said Riku.

That night, Balin and Alanine had a weird dream. It started with seeing older Riku and older Sora.

"What's wrong Sora, you haven't been yourself lately. I know the situation is dark, but you're usually your happy, go lucky self. But you aren't.", Said Riku.

"I'm worried about those two, thats all.", replied Sora.

"They can take care of themselves. After all, they're just like us when we were their age.", said Riku.

"I know. Thats why I'm worried.", said Sora.

"Come on Sora, we went threw a lot and we still made it.", said Riku.

"We barely did.", said Sora.

"But we did. They will be fine. I just know it.", said Riku.

"Thanks Riku.", said Sora before Balin and Alanine woke up.

That morning, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Balin, and Alanine all headed to the island and started building the raft. After several hours of work, Sora left to go on a break and when he didn't come back a hour later Kairi left to find Sora. Shortly after, Riku, Balin and Alanine went to find them and they saw that Sora was waking up with Kairi standing over him.

"Wohe! Gess, Kairi give me a break.", said Sora sitting bolt right.

"Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here.", said Kairi.

"Why does that sound so familiar?", said Alanine.

"Hey, are we the only ones working on the raft.", said Riku.

"Too tired.", said Sora.

"Us too.", said Riku.

"How about a race to the raft?", said Kairi. "Ready, set, go!"

Then the four boys jumped up and started running to the raft with Kairi close behind. By the end of the day the raft was finished.

"Now all we need to do is gather supplies, but that will have to wait until tomorrow.", said Kairi.

The next day they did just that.

"How about we name the raft? I think we should call it Highwind.", said Riku.

"No way, it should be called The Explorer.", said Sora.

"I'm voting for Falcon Peak.", said Balin.

"I'm thinking Chocobo.", said Alanine.

"These is only one way to settle this. A race. The first one to reach the star tree and come back here gets to choose the name.", said Kairi. "Ready, set, go!"

The race began and all touched the star and then as they headed back they were all neck and neck. It was going to be a photo finish and just at the last second, Balin jumped forward and reached out his hand, barely crossing the finish line before the others.

"Well it looks like Balin gets to chose the name. What do you want to call it?", said Kairi.

"How about Chocoplorer Windpeak? Windpeak for short.", replied Balin.

"That's a weird name. But you won so Chocoplorer Windpeak it is.", answered Sora.

As Riku carved the name onto the mast of the raft. Sora grabbed Balin and Alanine.

"What's up Sora?", asked Alanine.

"There's someplace I want to show you guys. Come on, follow me.", answered Sora.

Sora then lead them to the Secret Spot. When they entered they saw many drawings on the walls but one immediately caught Balin and Alanine's attention. It was the picture of Sora and Kairi's heads facing each other.

"I feel like I have seen this before.", said Balin "You and Kairi drew these, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. I drew Kairi and she drew me. But, I think it needs one more thing.", answered Sora.

They watched as Sora drew him giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi. Then suddenly, a brown cloaked figure came out of nowhere.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. Then following in suit, this whole time will be covered in darkness.", said the figure before disappearing into darkness.

"That was odd.", said Balin.

The rest of the day went as planned. With Sora talking to Kairi and Riku giving Sora the Paopu fruit. That night, Balin woke up and Sora was gone and a storm was raging outside.

"Sora. He must have gone back to the island to secure the raft. I have to help him.", said Balin. He quickly got dressed and ran outside and bumped into Sora's mom.

"Balin, do you know where Sora is?", asked Sora's mom. Just then Alanine came running towards them.

"Balin, have you seen Sora. Riku is gone and I think he went to the island to secure the raft.", said Alanine.

"I think Sora is there too. We need to hurry.", said Balin. They then ran to the docks but found that all three boats were gone.

"I guess this means that Kairi is there too. But how are we going to get there now?", said Alanine. Just then the raft floated toward them.

"We'll use the raft to get to them.", responded Balin.

They hopped onto Windpeak and sailed to the island. When they arrived the Husks started showing up. The boys tried to use their wooden swords to fight them off but they had no effect. They then saw Riku next to the Paopu fruit tree and ran up to him. They arrived at the same time as Sora.

"Riku, where's Kairi?", asked Sora.

"She will come with us. The doorway to darkness is open we can now leave this world all we need to do is embrace it. Join me. I'm not afraid of the darkness.", said Riku before darkness started swallowing them. Then a phrase popped into Balin and Alanine's heads.

"Riku, no matter what, always remember this, that even in the deepest darkness, there is always a little bit of light.", said both Balin and Alanine before the darkness consumed the group. Then a flash of light came and broke the darkness and in Sora, Balin, and Alanine's hands were their Keyblades.

"What are these?", asked Sora.

_Keyblades. _said a voice.

"Who are you?", asked Balin.

_I am an old friend. My name is Luna Heart. _said the voice. _With these weapons, you three can fight the forces of darkness with the power residing in your hearts. Now go before it is too late. _

The group then saw Kairi go into the Secret Spot. As the boys ran toward the doorway, Husks and Shadows tried to stop them, but they were no match for the three Keyblade wielders. They made their way to the Secret Spot and went in. They then saw Kairi standing next to the door and the door now had a large keyhole on it.

"Kairi.", said Sora, Balin, and Alanine.

"Sora.", said Kairi in a hypnotised voice.

Then the door opened and a gust of darkness blew Kairi forward and Sora tried to grab her, but the moment they touched she disappeared. The gust then blew Sora, Balin, and Alanine out of the cave and clouded their vision. When they could see again the island was floating in the air and a storm of darkness raged overhead. Then out of the darkness came a Darkside. It tried to squish them, but they all doge-rolled out of the way.

"Friend of yours.", asked Alanine in a sarcastic tone.

"Not a friend, but I have meet him before in a dream I had.", answered Sora.

"Well one thing is for sure. This thing is not friendly! Now let's get our heads in the game and beat this thing.", yelled Balin as the Darkside took another swipe at them.

They then started jumping up and attacking the hands until it punched the ground and summoned Shadows. Sora attacked the Shadows while Balin and Alanine went after the hand. After doing this several times the Darkside stopped and got sucked into the dark storm. Then the storm started sucking the island and our heroes. Alanine and Balin held onto a planks of wood and Sora held onto Balin's hand for dear life. Then Sora slipped out of Balin's hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!", screamed Sora.

"Sora, No!", yelled both Balin and Alanine before Alanine lost his grasp.

"No!", yelled Balin before letting go and thrusting himself to Alanine and grabbing his hand. "I am not going to lose you. Not now, not ever." Then a rogue bolder hit them and knocked them unconscious as they were sucked into the dark storm.

Our heroes have now meet Sora and company and you must now be asking where do they land. You will have to wait until next time to see and as always please comment below and may your light always shine bright.

Also, the world they end up in is not Traverse Town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Hello and welcome back to the world of awesome. In this chap. our heros get a new friend that stays with them (Balin and Alanine: Who is it? Me: You will find out later). The story now continues.

Chapter 7: Eternal Sunset

"Balin. Balin wake up. Balin please wake up.", said a voice and Balin opened his eyes and saw that Alanine was trying to wake him up. "Balin, you're finally awake." He then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Alanine. Can you please let up some, or I may pass out again?", said Balin.

"Sorry. I was just happy to see you ok.", replied Alanine.

They then looked around at their surroundings and saw a forest with a path one way, walls to their sides and a mansion with a locked gate in the other direction, and a glorious sunset overhead.

"Were are we?", asked Balin.

_Balin, Alanine, you're ok. You two are in a world called Twilight Town. _said Luna Heart.

"Luna, where's Riku, Kairi, Sora?", asked Alanine.

_They are in other worlds, but in order to leave, you two must first save this world so this world does not fall into darkness like the world you just left did. _

"If we do this, will we find them again, will we get our memories back?", asked Balin.

_Yes and eventually yes. _

"What do we need to do?", asked Alanine.

_You to must go to each world and find that world's Keyhole and close it so the forces of darkness can't reach the world. It is the only way to protect the worlds. Can I count on you two to do this? _

"Yes, you can.", said both of them.

Then a Husk zoomed past them and through the forest. They decided to follow it and it lead them to the Sandlot. It then joined a group that was surrounding three kids. That's when they jumped into action.

"Hey there you. Why get shrimps when there is a buffay over here?", yelled Balin and Alanine at the Husks as they summoned their Keyblades. The Husks then shifted their attention from the kids to Balin and Alanine. They tried to surround them and cut them off from each other but only made them easier targets. They hacked and slashed until all the enemies were destroyed. They then dispelled their Keyblades and walked up to the kids.

"Thanks for the save back there. I'm Hayner and these two are Pence and Olette. Who are you anyway? You don't seem to be from around here.", said Hayner.

"I'm Balin and this is Alanine. We're new here.", said Balin.

"Welcome to Twilight Town, where the sun is always setting.", said Olette.

"Home of Sea Salt icecream.", said Pence.

"That name sounds so familiar", said Alanine. "Tell us more about this Sea Salt icecream."

"It's only the best icecream in the history of everything. Come on, we'll get some pops of it and then you will know.", said Hayner. "Don't worry about the cost, we will handle it. After all we do owe you two for saving us. It's the least we could we do." He then reached into his pocket. "Our munny, it's gone."

"Don't worry, we will find it for you." said Balin.

"Thanks. Last time we saw it we were at the front of the train station that way. It should be in a money pouch with a star on it.", said Olette.

On the way they were attacked by more Husks and delt with them lickituy-spilt. But then they meet an Eclipsed called a Pluckers. A Plucker has the body of a Scrapper and wheres the armor of a Soldier and moves with the grace of a Dusk. The eyes gave an expression of sorrow and the Eclipsed symbol on it's chest. The Pluckers surrounded the two Keyblade wielders. All of the Pluckers attacked with their claws all at the same time. Alanine cast Reflect to stop their attack and sent the Pluckers flying. The two then jumped into the air and unleashed aerial combos on the airborne enemies. As they landed all the enemies were destroyed in the air in puffs of black smoke. They then pressed on to the train station. As they entered the area they saw the money pouch that Olette had described. They then picked it up.

"That was easy.", said Balin.

"Don't say stuff like that unless you want things to go horribly wrong.", said Alanine.

Right on cue they heard someone yelling.

"Look out below!", yelled the voice before someone landed right on top of them.

"Sometimes it hurts to be right.", groaned Alanine.

"Well now that you have fallen on us, can you tell us who you are and what you are doing falling on people.", said Balin.  
"Sorry. My name is Max. Max Goof. As for what I was doing was I was fighting some of those Eclipsed monsters and they knocked me off the tower and on to you too. Now if you excuse me, I need to find the Key and it's wielder.", responded Max.

Max was wearing dark blue jeans and had white belts wrapped around his legs near his knees and a brown one around his waist. His shoes were white with two red lines that crossed in a x-shape on the top of the shoe. He had white gloves that are the same as Goofy. He had on a red short sleeved shirt and a black sleeveless hoodie that he left unzipped. He also had his weapon which is a lanceshield (a combination of a shield and a lance) called Knight's Sun. It was attached to him on the lower part of his right arm and looked like the Dream Shield but curved around his arm and had a lance that attached to the shield part and spiraled out that was red and black.

"Do you mean these?", asked Balin and Alanine as they summoned their Keyblades.

"The Key!", exclaimed Max.

Just then a Guard Armor came out of the sky and nearly landed right on top of them. Then a Trinity Armor came flying into view. It was shortly followed by a large gaggle of Creepers came flying in from the underground systems (I am calling it a gaggle because they came flying in). The three enemies then clashed and in a flash of dark light became one, becoming the Night Armor. The Night Armor had the body of the Trinity Armor but had the segments of the Guard Armor's armor attached to it and the Creepers became a swirling mass around it that changed into a sword, then a shield, then armor on the Night Armor, then back into a sword. The Eclipsed symbol was right on the center of it's armored chest. Then Balin, Alanine, and Max got into fighting stances as the fight began. The Night Armor made the first move by firing a beam of darkness from it's left hand at the group. Alanine quickly casted Reflect to protect them.

"This guy is tough. How about we work together to take this thing down?", said Alanine.

The other two gave a quick nod for yes. As the attack ended and the barrier of light faded, the three boys charged the Night Armor from different directions, Balin took left, Alanine went right, and Max charged straight up the middle. As they reached the Night Armor, it then started swinging it's large sword at them. They moved in a circular clockwise motion as they struck the chest of the Night Armor and dodge rolled out of the way of it's sword when it swung it at them. After it took a chunk of damage from their assault, the Night Armor suddenly unleashed a wave of energy that not only damaged Balin, Alanine, and Max but also sent them far back from the Night Armor. The Night Armor then separated into three pieces, the head, legs and the torso and arms. The Creeper mass had divided into three parts that went with each part. The The head became armored and hard to damage, the torso and arms got the shield that allowed it to block, and the legs had the sword floating around it striking madly, leaving itself open to many attacks.

"Go for the legs first. They are the weakest of the three.", ordered Balin.

Balin unleashed fast combos on the legs, Alanine sent waves of light and darkness at the legs, and Max blocked and countered the strikes of the sword. The legs didn't stand a chance (pun not intended). The legs went up in a puff of black smoke but the Creeper mass didn't. Then the remaining two pieces came together and the mass of Creepers became two shields that guarded the front and back of the Night Armor, making attacking nearly impossible. The three boys tried to strike at the chinks in the defense, but it was too fast and kept blocking them.

_Balin. Alanine. Clash your Keyblades together and form the fusion weapon. It is what you need to do to break it's defense _(just assume that italic means that Luna Heart is talking unless otherwise stated).

The two boys did just that and formed Warrior's Way. The two then where too fast for the Night Armor to counter as they unleashed combo after combo. The Night Armor then sent out another wave of energy but they were ready this time and block the attack and weren't hurt but were just knocked back as it separated again. This time, they went for the torso and arms and with their fusion weapon, it was like taking candy for a baby (not that they'd ever do that). Once again the piece was destroyed, but not the Creepers. The Creepers joined the the head and the head became completely armored. As the trio charged the head, Balin and Alanine's Keyblades became separate again.

"What happened to our fusion weapon?', asked Alanine.

_The fusion weapon can only be done for a period of time before it needs to recharge before being done once again. Use it sparingly. _

Balin ran up to the head and striked it, but his attack bounced off and had no effect. Alanine then tried to fire magic at it, but it just shaved it off. The Night Armor then started firing lasers in all directions. Max tired to send the lasers back at it, but it dissipated on contact with the Night Armor.

"We aren't putting even a dent in this thing.", said Balin

"Maybe if we do a Trinity Limit attack, we maybe able to break through it's armor and do some damage.", said Max.

"Trinity Limit, what is that?" asked both Balin and Alanine.

"It is a special kind of attack that can only be performed when three people work together at the same time and combine their talents and abilities together in a super powerful attack. I have an idea how we can do one, but you will need to do exactly as I say.", replied Max.

"Ok. Now what do we need to do?", asked Balin.

"Follow my lead." said Max. He then threw his lanceshield high into the air. "Balin, strike my lanceshield with your Keyblade and make it go toward the Night Armor." Balin hit the lanceshield with enough force to make it stick in the Night Armor. "Now Alanine, you cast Thunder on it and use the lanceshield as a lightning rod to strengthen the blast and get it past the armor." Alanine did this and the resulting shock blasted the armor off the Night Armor. "Now lets finish this." They then ran up to the dazed Night armor and did a three way slash and the Night Armor was destroyed. All three then dismissed their weapons and walk over to each other.

"That was great. We make a really great team. You should join us. We are going to go to different worlds and save them and it would be great to have you with us. So, what do you say Max, want to join us?", said Balin.

"I was actually going to ask you two if I could do just that, so ya I'll join.", answered Max.

They all laughed at this. Then a glow came from the clock tower, it was the Keyhole. Balin and Alanine's Keyblades appeared in their hands and shot a beam of light at the Keyhole and the Keyhole closed with a click.

"That must have been one of those Keyholes that we are supposed to find and close on each world.", said Alanine. Just then Hayner, Pence, and Olette. came running up to them.

"We heard the noise. Are you two ok?", said Hayner.

"We're ok, thanks to our new friend Max here.", answered Balin.

"Also, look what we found.", said Alanine as he pulled out the money pouch.

"Our money. Thank you Balin, Alanine, and Max.", said Olette.

"Now we can buy that ice cream. Come on guys, we still owe you guys of everything you have done for us.", said Pence.

"You guys don't owe us anything. Friends just do things to help friends because they are friends.", said Balin.

"Then consider this a gift from a friend.", said Hayner. They then all went inside. "Six Sea Salts please."

They then climbed to the top of the tower and sat on the ledge and handed the ice cream out. Balin, Alanine, and Max then bit into their ice cream.

"Salty, but sweet, and somehow familiar.", said Balin and Alanine at the same time.

"Just like the rest of this world.", whispered Alanine.

"And very good.", said Max. They then sat there for hours eating their ice cream and watching the sunset.

"It's getting late, we should properly go home now. Do you three have a place to stay for the night?", said Hayner.

"No.", said all three.

"Then how about you guys stay at our hangout tonight. Come on, we'll show you.", said Olette.

They then lead them to the Usual Spot.

"It may not be much, but at least it is something. Make yourselfs at home, and we will be back in the morning.", said Olette.

"It's fine, really.", said Balin. "We will see you tomorrow."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette then left to go home.

"So Balin and Alanine, how did you two come to wield Keyblades?", asked Max.

"We don't know but we can tell you what we do know.", answered Alanine. They then told Max about all what they have done since they woke up a few days ago.

"So how about you Max, how do you know about the Keyblade and how did you get to this world, what can you tell us about you?", asked Balin.

"Well I come from a world known as Disney Castle. I lived there with my father, Goofy Goof, captain of King Mickey's guard. A few days ago, my father got a message from the king that he had left to find out why the stars were disappearing and that he and Donald, the king's royal wizard, had to find the person who wielded the Keyblade and stick with him and to find a man named Leon in a world called Traverse Town in order to find him.", said Max.

"I think that means that they are supposed to stay with Sora. That must be where he went to after the island was destroyed. That must mean that he is ok.", said Alanine.

"Anyway, I just knew I had to help, so I asked if I could come with them and my father said that I was too young to go with them. So, after they left in the Gummi Ship, I kinda borrowed without permission the king's Starshard and it took me here to Twilight Town and then it left without me, brawly back to where it belongs. I then exploded around trying to find , well, you two. That's when some Eclipsed attacked me on the tower and you know the rest.", said Max.

"That was really brave of you to do, following your heart.", said Balin.

"Thanks. We should probably get some sleep now because we have a big day tomorrow trying to find a way off this world.", said Max.

(The next morning) "Morning guys and yes it's morning.", said Hayner as he and the others waked in.

The three woke up and next to the couches they were sleeping on was a box. The box was addressed to them. Inside the boxes were armor gauntlets for each of them and there were instructions. They said '_Put these on and when you are ready to leave the world that you are in, hit the gauntlet and throw your weapon into the air and jump on. But only do this outside. Yours truly, Luna Heart._' The did as instructed and as they hit the gauntlets they became armored. Balin and Alanine's was just like the ones the Keyblade masters had on during the Test of the Tempered Heart. Max's was shaped like a medieval knight's and was a dark blue with red x designs on it. They then threw their weapons into the air and they transformed into gliders (like Ven's). Then a portal opened up in the sky. The three then looked toward their friends.

"It looks like other worlds are calling us now. We have to go save the universe now.", said Alanine.

"I guess this means goodby.", said Olette.

"No. This means, see you guys later. We will come back some day and then all of us will have some Sea Salt together.", replied Balin.

The trio then hopped on their gliders and flew into the portal. When they entered the Lanes Between, they looked back at the world they had just left. They then flew away from the world of endless sunset.

Now the first of many worlds is finished. A new main added and a new world to go to. Bundle up, because it is going to get chilly. (Balin: What does that mean? Alanine: I think it is a hint of where we are going. Me: You are correct, but you will have to wait until next time to find out. Max: Why do you have to be so mean? Me: It's my job.) As always, please comment below and see you next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Arendelle

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Hey there and welcome back. Today we will enter a new world. I hope you are ready to build a snowman.

Also sorry for the wait, but it is a long chapter.

Chapter 8: Arendelle

(Lanes Between)

The trio of heroes were flying in the Lanes Between when they saw a world in the distance. They started to approach it when a barrier and door appeared.

"It's some sort of blockade. In order for us to get to the world, we need to go thru the gate and fight whatever is waiting for us on the other side.", said Alanine.

They then entered the gate and in a flash of light they saw the enemies. There was a variety of Heartless and Nobody Gummi ships. Everything from Knight Heads, to Dragonflies, to even Bell Bombs. Max reflexively stepped back and his glider started firing bolts of light at the mass of enemies. Balin and Alanine saw this and also started firing at the mass. After a few minutes of this and some close calls, the last of the enemies were defeated and the doorway opened. They found themselves back in the Lanes Between and the door and barrier shattered into million pieces and the group proceeded to the world. They finally got a good look at the world. The top half had a castle and was sunny. The lower half was covered in snow and had a mountain with a castle of ice on it. They chose to land on the sunny side.

(Arendelle)

The trio landed next to the docs. There was a castle in the distance. They were admiring the castle when they heard a scream. They turned their heads and saw a girl in a green dress being chased by some Eclipsed. The boys leapt into action.

"Max, we need you to stay back some and guard her. Can we count on you do do this?", said Balin.

Max gave a quick nod yes. Balin and Alanine charged at the Eclipsed with their Keyblades drawn and Max ran to the girl. He had his lanceshield drawn as he stood between the girl and the Eclipsed.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you.", said Max to the girl. He stuck at any enemy foolish enough to get close to them. Meanwhile Balin and Alanine had their hands full dealing with Husks, Pluckers, and a new enemy called a Frozen Sorcerer. The Frozen Sorcerer had the body of a Sorcerer, but was blue like the Blue Sea Salts (the Final Mix ones). The arm sleeves were apart and had black clawed hands and the yellow hat of the Blue Rhapsodys. It had red eyes that gave an expression of anger. It also had blocks of ice that floated around it. The Eclipse symbol was located on the front hem of the robe. Balin and Alanine quickly dispatched the underlings, but the Frozen Sorcerer was poring to be a challenge. It was great at using it's blocks of ice at both offence and defence. Then Alanine had a brilliant idea.

"Fire!", yelled Alanine as he cast his spell, but this time the shadow fireball exploded on contact, destroying the Frozen Sorcerer.

"I think you have gotten stronger, because that wasn't a Fire spell, that was a Fira spell.", said Balin.

"Hey, are you ok?", asked Max after Balin and Alanine joined them.

"Yes, thanks to you three. Hi, I'm Princess Anna, but you just call me Anna. What are your names?", said Anna.

"Our apologies Princess. We had now idea of who you were.", said Alanine.

"No need to be formal. Now can you please tell me the names of my new friends?", replied Anna.

"Sorry. My name is Balin and these are my friends Alanine and Max.", responded Balin.

"Do you want come with me back to the castle? My sister, Elsa, is having her coronation today and I would like you come with me if you want you want to.", said Anna.

"We would love to.", said Max.

"Follow me then and welcome to the kingdom of Arendelle.", said Anna.

(Meanwhile)

Elsa was in her room, trying to gather her courage and confidence for the coronation. Then a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"Why are you trying to console you powers? You should be embracing your true potential.", said the voice. Then a corridor of darkness opened in the room and out came one of the most recognizable Disney villains, Maleficent. "After all, you know that you can't keep that power concealed forever. You should unleash it in it's full force. You should join me. We could use your powers."

"I can't. You know this. I made a promise to my father to keep my powers concealed. I still don't know how you know about my powers.", replied Elsa.

"Alright, I can be patient. Just remember, when you are ready, you know where to find me.", said Maleficent before disappearing into another corridor of darkness. Then the bell signaling for everyone to gather in the church for the coronation. In the church, Anna stood next to Elsa as Elsa was crowned queen. Balin, Alanine, and Max sat in the front row (courtesy of Anna), and Alanine thought he saw something.

(Later that night at the ball)

"What's up Alanine? You have that look you always have when you are deep in thought.", said Balin.

"It is probably nothing but I could almost swear that I saw someone high up above the crowd and as Elsa held the royal artifacts in her hands, that there was ice forming on them. Strange, right.", answered Alanine.

"What would be strange. I wonder who's that with Anna.", said Balin.

"I don't know. How about we introduce ourselves.", said Alanine before the two went over to them (Max was off dancing).

"Hi Anna. Are you going to introduce us to your friend?", asked Balin.

"Balin, Alanine this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Hans, these are my friends Balin and Alanine.

"It's nice to meet you Prince Hans.", said both Balin and Alanine at the same time as they stuck their hands out to shake his hand.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. I have heard tales of Keyblade wielders before and I must say it is an honor to meet not one but two in the flesh.", replied Hans before he shook their hands. Balin and Alanine tensed as they shook hands. "So Anna, how about we go somewhere a little less crowded?" They then left.

"I don't like that guy.", said Balin.

"I don't either. When our hand touched I felt a deep and powerful darkness within him. A darkness that shouldn't be there. I say we follow them.", said Alanine. they started to follow them but were stopped by a lady in a fancy dress.

"Hey there handsome, care to dance?", she said to Alanine.

"I'm sorry. I don't dance, but my friend here does.", replied Alanine before he pushed Balin in front of him.

"Wait, what!?". said Balin.

"Ok. Come on briety boy, let's dance.", said the lady. Balin looked back at Alanine who mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. Balin gave him a look that said 'you are sooo going to pay for this later' before he was dragged off to the dance floor. Just before Alanine could leave to follow Hans and Anna, he was tapped on the shoulder and when he looked back he saw Elsa.

"Queen Elsa. What can I do for you your majesty?", responded Alanine.

"There really is no need to be so formal Alanine. As for what you can do for me, I am supposed to have at least on dance tonight and I was wondering if you would like to dance together, at least for one dance.", said Elsa.

"It would be my honor.", answered Alanine. They then went to the dance floor and began to dance.

"My sister has told me about you three and how you saved her.", said Elsa.

"It was nothing. Just what any good person would do.", replied Alanine.

"But you and your friends are the good people who did it, thank you.", said Elsa. "She is all the family I have left. I just hope that I will be able to protect her from… the bad things like what you fought today."

"I know you will. You really care about your sister. That is a very good thing. As long as you keep her in your mind, nothing will be able to separate you two.", said Alanine.

"Thank you Alanine, you are very wise.", said Elsa.

"I'm only speaking from the heart. It is one of the few things that will most of the time will not be wrong.", said Alanine. The dance then soon ended. Then Alanine found Balin and Max, they then left to find Hans and Anna.

"So how was your dances?", asked Alanine.

"It was fine.", answered Max.

"Just great. Who wouldn't want to be stuck with an annoying lady who wouldn't stop talking because your friend dumped her on you.", said Balin in a sarcastic tone.

"Sounds like a blast Balin.", said Alanine.

"Gurrr.", growled Balin.

They then heard a voice singing. "Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining… This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.", sang the voice. They were mesmerized by the voice and saw that it was a man handling ice with his reindeer. "So cut through the heart cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty, sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart! And break the frozen heart. Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup! Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining! So cut through the heart cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart…" After the guy finished his song the trio started clapping. "Who are you and why are you down here?"

"My name is Balin and this is Alanine and Max. We were looking for our friend when we heard your voice.", said Balin.

"I'm Kristoff and this is Sven. Now if you excuse me, I need to get this ice unloaded before it melts.", said Kristoff.

"How about we help you. I could keep the ice cold, Max could push the ice, and Balin could cut any blocks you need cut.", offered Alanine.

"What's the chesh?", asked Kristoff.

"Nothing, we are just trying to help.", answered Balin.

"Ok then.", said Kristoff. They then help unload the ice and in less than a minute, all the ice is unloaded. "Thanks. See you three around."

"Hey guys, I have a feeling that we should head back to the ballroom.", said Max.

They then went back to the ballroom, but as they neared the doorway, Elsa ran past them. Then the Duke of Weselton (or Wesal Town) and his goons shoved past.

"Elsa. Elsa please come back.", they heard Anna say. Then she ran past them. She was shortly followed by Hans.

The trio then ran after them and saw Elsa in her fear fire a blast of ice at the Duke and his men.

"She has ice powers. That is so cool! (please forgive the pun)", said Balin. They then saw her run away and freeze the harbor as she ran across. Then it started to snow.

"It is snowing in the middle of Summer. The Queen has cursed this land. You, are you a witch too? Are you a monster?", said the Duke.

"Oh shut up you. Anna, please tell us what happened.", said Alanine.

"To make it simple, I got into an argument with Elsa and upset her and then she started freezing things, but I think it was because she was afraid. Then she ran off.", answered Anna. "I have to go find her. I need my horse. I am leaving Prince Hans in charge until I return."

"You aren't thinking about going out there alone are you. Because if you are, you are sadly mistaken.", said Alanine. "Whether you like it or not, me and Balin are coming with you."

"It would be nice to have some help.", said Anna.

"What about me? Why didn't you say my name?", asked Max.

"Because, you can't come with us. We need you to stay here and defend Arendelle after we are gone. Without you here, Arendelle would defenseless against any Eclipsed attack. We can only trust you to do this. Can we count on you Max?", said Balin. "Come on give us a hug goodbye." They then all embraced in a big hug. "Don't trust Hans. There is something about him that just isn't right. Keep a close eye on him and be careful."

The two then mounted up and followed Anna.

"You two, be careful.", said Max.

(Meanwhile) Elsa was high up the North Mountain. She began to sing, "The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break though. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway."

"My, my, aren't you the pretty one.", said Maleficent before coming out of a corridor of darkness. "That look suits you very well my dear and it is nice to see you finally embracing your powers."

"How did you find me?", asked Elsa.

"It is hard not to notice when a castle of ice appears out nowhere my dear. Are you finally ready to join me?", responded Maleficent.

"I.. I don't know. All I do know is that I want to be left alone so I can't hurt anyone.", answered Elsa.

"Alright, I will leave you alone to think about it.", said Maleficent before she disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

(Elsewhere) The group was searching for Elsa in the woods when some Husks and Pluckers appeared and spooked the horses away. Balin and Alanine quickly dispatched the Eclipsed, but the horses ran off without them.

"That's just great.", said Alanine before Balin shoved a handful of snow into his hood and pulled it over his head.

"That's for abandoning me earlier.", said Balin.

"Gess Balin, why does your revenge have to be so cold?", responded Alanine. They then continued on thew the night.

"Snow. Why did it have to be snow? Why couldn't she have tropical powers that made everything nice and toasty.", complained Anna to no one in particular.

"Hey guys, look, smoke and where there's smoke, there's fire.", said Balin.

"Yes, fire.", said Anna before she slid into a creek and got all wet. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.", They then walked to the building that the smoke was coming from as Anna's dress became frozen. Balin knocked the snow of the sign. "Trading post, oh and sana." They then went into the trading post.

"Yoohoo, big summer blow out.", said the postmaster.

"Hi, do you have winter boots, winter dresses, and cloaks?", asked Anna.

"That would be in our winter department.", answered the postmaster.

"So, has anyone else been thew here? Like I don't know, the queen perhaps.", asked Anna as she grabbed the things they needed from the area.

"Only one to be out in a storm like this are you three dear.", answered the postmaster before a man came inside. "And him. Yoohoo, big summer blow out." The man then pulled the scarf from his face and revealed that it was Kristoff.

"Hey, Kristoff. It's us, Balin and Alanine, we helped you back at the castle.", said Balin.

"Hey. I need gear to go up the North Mountain. That is where this snow storm is coming from.", said Kristoff as he got rope, a pick-ax, and a small sack of carrots.

"That's got to be where Elsa is.", said Alanine.

"That would be 40.", said the postmaster.

"No, 10. Come on man, don't be a crook to me.", said Kristoff.

"What did you just call me?", asked the postmaster before tossing Kristoff out and sitting back down. "Sorry about that. I am not really into acts of violence. So just the boots, cloaks, and close ya?"

"Actually, we will get those too.", answered Anna as she pointed at the the things Kristoff left on the counter.

Anna went in back to put her new winter gear on as Balin and Alanine put their new cloaks on. Balin's was an off white with a black design of a heart with crossed Kingdom Key Keyblades. Alanine's was the same except the main color was black and the design was white. They went outside to find Kristoff and they heard him singing it the hut near by.

"Reinders are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true? **Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad except you. **(I am using the bold to show when he is singing for Sven) Aww, thanks buddy. But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right? **That's once again, for all except you. **You got me. Let's call it a night. **Good night. **Don't let the frostbite bite.", sang Kristoff.

"Nice douet.", said Anna as she entered in her winter gear.

"What are you doing here?", asked Kristoff.

"We need you to take us up the North Mountain, so we can stop this eternal winter.", said Balin.

"I don't take people places.", said Kristoff.

"Let me rephrase that,", said Anna as she threw the sack with the rope and pick-ax in it. "You are going to take us up the North Mountain."

"Fine. We leave at dawn and you forgot the carrots for Sven.", said Kristoff. Then Anna tossed the carrots as Kristoff.

"We leave now.", said Anna before she, Balin, and Alanine walked out with Anna having a sigh of relief. Kristoff then soon hitched Sven to the slay and they all piled in and started up the trail up to the North Mountain.

"Hang on. We like to go fast.", said Kristoff. "So, what made the queen go all ice crazy?"

"Well, I kinda got into an argument with her because I got engaged to a guy I just met that day and she wouldn't bless the marriage and…", said Anna.

"Hold up. You agreed to marry Hans, the guy you just met today?", said Balin.

"What are you thinking Anna? You just met him today.", said Alanine afterwards.

"I'm taking their side in this.", said Kristoff.

"Wait a minute, something is not right.", said Alanine. They peared off into the darkness and saw glowing red eyes staring back.

"Sven, run. Run!", said Kristoff with dire need.

"What is it?", asked Anna with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Wolves.", answered Kristoff.

"Hey guys. Those aren't wolves!", yelled Balin. As the enemy pursued them and got closer to the light, they could make out the details for their pursuers. They were a new form of Eclipsed called Hunters. They look like miniature versions of the Hunter of the Dark. Only they didn't have a chain with the weights on them and they had the Eclipsed symbol on the front of it's chest right below it's head. They also had red eyes that gave an expression of anger. Balin and Alanine summoned their Keyblades and Kristoff got out a torch. Anna also went of a torch but was stopped by Kristoff.

"What are you doing? I want to help.", said Anna.

"I don't trust your judgment.", said Kristoff as he hit some of the Hunters that tried to pounce on them. "How can I, when you agreed to marry a guy you just meet."

"It's true love!", said Anna as she grabbed a lute from the back and smacked a Hunter as it pounced on them.

Alanine was firing Fira after Fira at the incoming enemies as Balin was Strike Raiding them. Suddenly Balin thought about fire as he threw his Keyblade and it became engulfed in flames as he threw it and went out after he grabbed it.

"It seems that you have also gotten stronger, because that was a Fire Raid.", said Alanine as he continued to fire balls of fire at the pursuing enemies. Suddenly one got past their defense and grabbed Kristoff and dragged him off the slay. He was then being dragged by the slay and hanging on by a rope. Anna quickly set a sleeping bag on fire and threw is at the Hunters on Kristoff's feet. Balin and Alanine also used fire attacks to hit two incoming Hunters that were about to attack Kristoff, barely missing him.

"You guys nearly set me on fire!", yelled Kristoff as he began to climb up the rope.

"But we didn't.", said Anna. They then saw a large gap up ahead. "Get ready to jump Sven."

"You do not tell him what to do.", said Kristoff as he threw Anna onto Sven's back. "Jump Sven." Sven then jumped and he and Anna landed on the top of the cliff, Kristoff landed near the top, and Balin and Alanine landed a little bit below Kristoff and used their Keyblades to dig into the cliffside and saw the slay go up in flames. Balin and Alanine then worked together using their Keyblades to climb up the cliff face and they heard Kristoff talking. "No I don't want to help her. In fact, this has ruined helping people for the rest of my life. **But she will die on her own. **I can live with that. **But you won't get your new slay if she's dead. **Sometimes I don't like you. Alright, we are coming."

"Really. I mean, I guess you two can come along.", said Anna.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting somebody, to be exact, two somebodies.", said Balin as he and Alanine reach the top of the cliff.

"Of course not.", said Anna as they joined the group as they headed to the North Mountain. Only stopping to rest for the night and slept in shifts (incase more Hunters came out to play). The next morning they pressed on and found a beautiful glade of frozen trees that when the branches shook, it sounded like bells.

"I didn't know that winter could be so beautiful.", said Alanine.

"But it could do with some colors. Maybe some reds, blues, yellow. No, not yellow, yellow and snow no go.", said a voice. Then the owner of that voice came into view and it was a snowman. "Hi." Then panic set in and after some hot potato with the snowman's head, the snowman got his head back but it was upside down. "Why are you guys hanging off the earth like bats?" Then Anna put his head back on right and giving him his nose. "Oh that's much better. Let's start over. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf. That's right Olaf. Me and Elsa build you when we were kids. Did Elsa build you?", said Anna.

"Yes, she did and you are?", said Olaf.

"I'm Anna. This is Balin and Alanine.", answered Anna.

"Who's the funky looking donkey?", asked Olaf.

"That's Sven.", answered Anna.

"And who's the reindeer?", asked Olaf.

"That's Sven. Now Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?", asked Anna.

"Ya, why?", responded Olaf.

"We need to find her so she can help us bring back summer.", answered Balin.

"Oh summer. I don't know why but I have always dreamt about sun and summer and all things hot.", said Olaf.

"Really? I'm guessing that you don't have much experience with heat.", said Kristoff.

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come. Bees'll buzz. Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer. A drink in my hand. My snow up against the burning sand. Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer. I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm. And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm. And I can't wait to see what all my buddies will think of me! Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer. Da da.. Da doo. A bah bah ba baba boo. The hot and the cold both so intense, put'em together, it just makes sense! Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo. Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a… happy snowman! When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam! Oh the sky will be blue and you guys'll be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!", sang Olaf.

"I'm gonna tell him.", said Kristoff.

"Don't you dare.", said Anna. Balin, and Alanine at the same time.

"In summer!", finished Olaf. "Come on. Let's go bring back summer."

"Lead the way Olaf.", said Alanine.

"Somebody needs to tell him.", said Kristoff.

(Elsewhere) Prince Hans and Max were handing out warm close when the horses that Anna, Balin, and Alanine had came running in being chased by a couple Pluckers. Max quickly summoned his lanceshield and dispatched the Pluckers and camed the horses down. Max and Hans then realized who the horses belonged to.

"Princess Anna and the Keyblade wielders are in trouble. I need volunteers to come with me to find them.", said Hans. Max among others volunteered, the Duke also volunteered his two goons. When Max saw this, he knew that he now had a total of three people to keep track of on this mission.

(Back with our heroes) Our heroes were walking through a field of sharp icicled trees.

"So, what is your plan to get summer back once we get there?", asked Kristoff.

"I'm going to talk with my sister.", answered Anna.

"So, all of our lives are riding on you talking with your sister. How do you even know she will listen?", said Kristoff.

"I just know it will work.", answered Anna.

"I think so too.", said Olaf as he walked into an icicle. "I bet she is the nicest, sweetest person ever. Oh look, I've been impaled." They then got to a cliff face.

"We can't climb it. I only have one rope and Anna doesn't have the needed experience.", said Kristoff.

"Says you.", said Anna as she began to climb.

"You are going to get yourself killed.", warned Kristoff.

"Hey guys, I think I found a better path.", said Balin just before Anna fell.

"Anna!", yelled Alanine, but then the tip of his Keyblade glowed and Anna floated a few inches above the ground and then fell the rest of the way, but fell unharmed.

"What was that?", asked Balin.

"I think that was a new spell. Zero Gravity.", answered Alanine. "Anyway, about that path you found, Balin."

"It's an ice bridge that leads to a castle of ice that I am 100 percent sure belongs to Elsa.", said Balin.

"How do you know?", asked Olaf.

"Because she is the only one who can make a castle of ice.", answered Balin. They then turned the corner and found a beautiful bridge of ice that lead to an even more beautiful castle of ice.

"It's so beautiful. I think I'm gonna cry.", said Kristoff.

"Go ahead. We won't judge.", said Anna. They then reached the front door while admiring the icy architecture. Anna hesitated to knock on the door.

"Go ahead Anna, knock. I just know she will answer to you.", said Alanine. Anna then knock and the door opened.

"It opened. Thats a first. You guys should probably stay out here. The last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything. Just us a minute.", said Anna.

"Ok. One, two, three,", counted Olaf.

"Four,", said the entire group. When they counted to 60. Olaf when in and Balin and Alanine quickly followed him and started to hear singing.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore.", they hear Anna sing as she went up the steps. Balin and Alanine ran to catch-up to her. "Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear… cause the first time in forever I will be right here."

"Anna. Please go back life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.", sang Elsa.

"Yeah, but-", said Anna.

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.", sang Elsa.

"Actually, we're not", sang Anna.

"What do you mean you're not?", sang Elsa.

"I get a feeling you don't know.", sang Anna.

"What do I not know?", sang Elsa.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep… snow.", sang Anna.

"What?", asked Elsa.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter… everywhere.", answered Anna.

"Everywhere?", asked Elsa.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it.", said Anna.

"No I can't. I, I don't know how.", said Elsa as she started to panic.

"Sure you can, I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever…", sang Anna.

"Ohhhhh. I'm such a fool! I can't be free!", sang Elsa.

"You don't have to be afraid…", sang Anna.

"No escape from the storm inside me!", sang Elsa.

"We can work this out together!", sang Anna.

"I can't control the curse!", sang Elsa.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made.", sang Anna.

"Anna please, you'll only make it worse!", sang Elsa.

"Don't panic!", sang Anna.

"There's so much fear!", sang Elsa.

"We'll make the sun shine bright!", sang Anna.

"You're not safe here!", sang Elsa.

"We can face this thing together!", sang Anna.

"No!", sang Elsa.

"We can change this winter weather!", sang Anna.

"Ahhhhhh…", sang Elsa.

"And everything will be alright!", sang Anna.

"I can't!", sang Elsa as in her fear shot ice all around. Alanine tried to cast Reflect, but Elsa's magic was just too fast and the barrier only protected him, but Anna and Balin got hit in the chest.

"Anna!", said Kristoff as he entered and caught her as she fell.

"Balin!", said Alanine has he fell.

"Who is this? Never mind, you should all go.", said Elsa.

"No, we are not leaving.", said Anna.

"Then you leave me no choice.", said Elsa as she used her ice powers to create a giant snow monster (named Marshmallow). Marshmallow then grabbed the group and took them outside and threw them out, literally.

"Go away.", said Marshmallow. He then threw Olaf.

"Heads up.", said Olaf as his head was thrown. "Watch out for my butt."

"It's not nice to throw people.", said Anna as she threw a snowball at Marshmallow. Marshmallow then got mad and more icy.

"You guys go. We'll distract him for as long as I can", said Olaf. The others and his body and legs ran off. Marshmallow was in hot pursuit. Then Alanine had an idea. He ran to a near by tree and stoped.

"Hey Marshmallow, over here!", yelled Alanine to draw him in. As soon a Marshmallow got close, Alanine hit the tree which smacked Marshmallow in the face slowing him down.

"Ya, you got him!", yelled Balin as they continued to run. They then got to the edge of a cliff with Marshmallow close behind.

"That has to be a 100 foot drop.", said Anna.

"200 actually. I need to build a snow anchor. That way we can repel some and then drop the rest of the way. There is several feet of fresh snow, it should be like landing in a pillow.", said Kristoff. He then tied the four together as the noses of Marshmallow got closer. "Jump on three. One, two…" A tree then landed in front of them.

"Three!" yelled Anna as she jumped off, pulling Kristof, Balin, and Alanine off and leaving a shape of the three in snow that hung in the air of a second before falling to the ground. They then saw Olaf fall down the cliff.

"Hang in there guys.", said Olaf as he disappeared out of view. The group then was pulled up by Marshmallow and Kristoff was knocked out by his head hitting the cliff side.

"Don't come back!", yelled Marshmallow.

"We won't.", said Anna as she took Kristoff's knife and cut the rope. The group then fell and landed safely in the snow below. "You where right. Just like a pillow. Kristoff?"

"I can't feel my legs!", said Olaf.

"Those are my legs.", said Kristoff as he rose from the snow. He was followed by Balin and Alanine.

"Quick, grab my butt.", said Olaf as his lower half walked past. Kristoff put Olaf together. "That feels so much better." They then all climbed out of the snow.

"What now?", asked Kristoff.

"What now? Oh, what do I do now? She shut me out again. Everyones counting on me and then these your ice business and….", said Anna.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business. Worry about your hair.", said Kristoff.

"My hair? I just fell off a cliff you should see your hair.", said Anna.

"No, your's is turning white.", said Kristoff as another bit of Anna's hair turned white.

"Balin, your's is too.", said Alanine as he saw some of Balin's hair turned white.

"We have to go now. I have some friends that can help.", said Kristoff.

"How do you know that they can help?", asked Alanine.

"Because I have seen them do it before.", answered Kristoff.

(Elsewhere) A group of riders approached the ice castle. Hans lead the group with Max riding close behind him.

"No one is to harm the queen.", ordered Hans. Just then, Marshmallow attacked the group. Elsa was inside trying to get a grip on her powers and was just getting worse.

"My, my, what a tangled mess we have made.", said Maleficent as she came out of a corridor of darkness. "You have no more friends here, but if you join me, you can have others close to you without hurting them. I will help you."

"I, I can't. I won't. I can never do that to Anna.", said Elsa.

"Very well. But know this, there is more than one way to the darkness that calls us all.", said Maleficent. Just then the Duke's goons came in and was shortly followed by Max. Max then saw Maleficent.

"You!", said Max.

"I will take my leave now.", said Maleficent as she left in a corridor of darkness.

The Duke's goons then started attacking Elsa and Max jumped to Elsa's defence.

"Why are you helping me?", asked Elsa.

"Because I know that it is the right thing to do and that taking you down is not.", answered Max.

Elsa and Max quickly defeat the goons and pin them down. Then Hans and the rest of the men come in and distract them. One of the goons tries to fire an arrow at Elsa, but Hans points the crossbow upward and the arrow hit the ice chandelier that is right above Elsa and Max. They ran out of the way but are still knocked unconscious.

(Meanwhile) Our group was walking in a rocky area with steam vents. They then reached an area with a lot of small round boulders.

"Well these are my friends. But they are more like family.", said Kristoff.

"He's crazy. I'll distract him while you three run. Hi Sven's family, it is nice to meet you. Why are you not running?", said Olaf. Just then, the rocks rolled and it was revealed that they were actually trolls.

"Kristoff is home.", said Bulda. "And he brought a girl. She will do nice for our Kristoff."

"What? No. We are not together.", said Anna.

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks?", sang Bulda.

"Or the grumpy way he talks?", sang Cliff.

"Or the pear shaped, square shaped weirdness of his feet? And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly. (Unless it is one of the particular trolls with a name, I am going to clump them together. Sorry, but this is the only way I can do this. If you really want it, go to youtube and find it on there. There isn't a lot of difference between what I have and the actual thing.)", sang some of the trolls.

"But you'll never meet a fella who's as", sang Bulda.

"Sensitive and sweet! So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws.", sang both Bulda and Cliff.

"Like his peculiar brain, dear. His thing with the reindeer. That's a little outside of nature's laws! So he's a bit of a fixer upper. But this we're certain of, you can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!", sang some of the trolls.

"Can we just stop talking about this? We've got a real actual problem here.", said Kristoff.

"I'll say! So tell me dear… Is it the way he runs scared?", sang Bulda.

"Or that he's socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? What?", sang some trolls.

"Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?", sang Cliff.

"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple a' bugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs! So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!", sang some of the trolls.

"Enough! She is engaged to someone else, okay?", yelled Kristoff.

"So she's a bit of a fixer upper.", sang Cliff.

"That's a minor thing. Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement… And by the way, I don't see no ring! So she's a bit of a fixer upper. Her brain's a bit betwixt! Get the fiane out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!", sang some of the trolls.

"We're not saying you can change him, because people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed, but throw a little love their way…", sang Bulda.

"Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out their best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. That's what it's all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out! Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove…", sang some of the trolls.

"The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is…", sang Olaf, Balin, and Alanine.

"True! True! True, true, true! Love, true love! Love, love, love, love, love! Love, true love! T-rue", sang the trolls.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trolfully wedded-", said the troll priest.

"Wait, what?", asked Anna.

"You're getting married.", answered the troll priest.

"Love!", sang the trolls as they finished the song. Just as the song ended, Anna fell and more of her hair turned white. The same happened to Balin. Kristoff caught Anna and Alanine caught Balin. Then chieftain came.

"Granpop. We need your help.", said Kristoff.

"I am afraid that I do not have that power. They have been stuck in the heart with ice and if it is not removed, they will freeze forever more. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. A true loves kiss would work.", said the troll chief.

"But what about Balin? There isn't anyone who he loves for him to have a true loves kiss with.", said Alanine.

"Then you must find some other act of true love to save him with. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do.", said the troll chief.

"Then lets get Anna back to Arendelle. After she is safe, then we will worry about me.", said Balin as he shakily stood up.

"But Balin-", started Alanine.

"I'm fine Alanine, but Anna needs our help and that comes first.", said Balin. "Lets go, Hans awaits." They then hopped on Sven and rode toward Arendelle.

"Lets go kiss Hans. Who is this Hans?", said Olaf.

(Meanwhile) Elsa was awakening in a cell and looked out the window and saw that the harbor was frozen. Then Hans came in.

"Elsa, we need you to tell me what happened to Anna. She hasn't come back yet.", said Hans.

"Last I saw her was when she was leaving my ice castle. She should be here by now.", said Elsa.

"Elsa please, stop this winter.", said Hans.

"Don't you see, I can't.", said Elsa. "You have to tell them that."

"I will do what I can.", said Hans as he left.

(Elsewhere) Our heros were riding fast and hard to reach the castle. Olaf was right beside them sliding on his belly. They soon reach the castle. They said goodbye to Anna and then Alanine turned to Balin.

"Balin, I want you to stay with Anna. No matter what, stay here in Arendelle. Please, do this for me.", said Alanine.

"Balin. Ok, but only to protect Anna.", answered Balin. "But don't make me wait too long, otherwise I'll just have to hunt you down."

"You have a deal." said Alanine as he drew Balin into a big hug. "I'll see you soon." Then he and Kristoff left the castle. "Hey Olaf, can you please stay with Balin?"

"You can count on me." answered Olaf.

They were a little bit away before either of them spoke.

"So what is your plan Alanine?", asked Kristoff.

"I'm going after Elsa. She hurt my brother, I'm going to make her pay.", said Alanine.

"That is madness. Wait, say that second bit again.", said Kristoff.

"I said that she hurt my brother. She hurt my brother. She hurt my brother! Kristoff, you're a genius! I could kiss you right now! There is more than one form of true love, brotherly love. I love Balin like a brother. That may be enough to save him.", said Alanine. He then took off running. "Aren't you coming?"

"You don't need me.", said Kristoff.

"Yes we do. You are meant to save Anna.", said Alanine.

"You really think so?", asked Kristoff.

"Yes I do.", answered Alanine. Just then an ice storm started. The group then ran down the hill side as fast as they could.

(Elsewhere and a little bit before) Max was waking up in a bed at the castle. He then sat bolt right as he remembered what had happened. He then jumped out of bed and as he did, he caused himself pain. He was still recovering from the ice chandelier hitting him. He stepped out of the room and ran into Balin, who was passing by.

"Balin. Why are you here, where's Alanine, and why is most of your hair white?", asked Max.

"In order: Alanine asked me to protect Anna while she is weak, Alanine is out trying to stop this winter, and as for my hair, it is nothing you need to worry about.", answered Balin. Just then Olaf came from behind Balin.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. What's your name?", said Olaf.

"Ahhh, talking snowman!", yelled Max.

"No, no, no, it's ok. This is one of my friends named Olaf. Olaf this is my friend Max. Now Olaf, Why are you here?", said Balin.

"Alanine asked me to watch you.", answered Olaf. "Hey, where's Anna?" They then saw one of the castle staff.

"Excuse me miss, where can we find Princess Anna?", said Max.

"She is with Prince Hans, up a floor, middle of the hall, the door on the right.", answered the staff lady.

"Thank you.", said Max. They then went to the room that the lady had described and found it locked.

"I've got it.", said Balin as he summoned his Keyblade. He then tapped on the door with his Keyblade and they heard it click as it unlocked. They opened the door and found Anna collapsed on the floor, her hair completely white and the fire was out.

"Anna! Are you ok?", said Balin as he rushed in. "What happened to your kiss?"

"He wasn't my true love. He is going to steal Elsa's heart. I have to help her.", said Anna as she tried to stand up but fell back down.

"You can't go anywhere. We need to find you an act of true love otherwise you will freeze.", said Balin.

"Is that what is happening to you Balin?", asked Max as he put wood in the fireplace.

"I'm fine Max.", said Balin as he went on one knee as more of his hair turned white. "I'm alright. Fire." The fireplace then was lit.

"So this is heat. It's so beautiful. But don't touch.", said Olaf as he brot Anna closer to the fire. Max brot Balin closer to the fire. "There has to be some other act of true love to save you. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is.", said Anna.

"Luckily I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours, like how Kristoff left you here forever." said Olaf.

"You mean Kristoff loves me?", asked Anna.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love. Olaf your melting.", said Balin.

"Some people are worth melting for, just not this second.", said Olaf. Just then the window opened. Olaf ran over to close it. "Wait, hang on. I see something. It's Kristoff, Sven, and Alanine. We need to get you to him. There's your act of true love." Just then the the room started to get icy. "We need to go." They then ran out as the hallways then became blocked by ice. "We're trapped."

"No we aren't.", said Max as he used his lanceshield to break threw a near by window. "Come on, slide down." They then slid down the roof and started walking thru the storm. Olaf was blow away and Max was separated from the group by the storm. Balin and Anna walked forward as they started to freeze.

Sven, Kristoff, and Alanine were making their way toward them as they were attacked by an Invisible (set by Maleficent. Also it is the remix version). Alanine summoned his Keyblade.

"Go! I'll hold it off.", ordered Alanine.

He then proceeded to run up and continuously attack the Invisible, pushing it back. The Invisible classed several times with him, but was hit a lot as Alanine went into a trance like state that made the Invisible out of his league. In the distance, Balin heard the clashing of metal against metal and he just knew that it was Alanine and that he needed his help. He ran as fast as he could toward the noise and found Alanine facing down an Invisible all by himself. Just then the storm stopped and the snow floated in mid air. That's when the Invisible saw Balin and knew that he was an easy target. It then started floating away from Alanine and toward Balin. Then Alanine saw Balin and that the Invisible was after him and ran toward Balin. The Invisible reached Balin first and was about to strike him down when Alanine jumped in the way and took the blow. Alanine was only able to deflect some of the blow and the blade cut his right arm, creating an ugly wound. Alanine then did a swift and powerful strike that destroyed the Invisible. He then turned toward Balin.

"Are you ok?", asked Alanine.

"I'm fine, but you are hurt. Did you really risk yourself like that for me?", said Balin.

"Of course, I love you as if you were my brother.", said Alanine as he brought Balin into a big hug. As they hugged, Balin's hair turned back to normal. "Balin, your back to normal."

"Of course I am bro. Your love for me undid the spell. Thank you bro.", said Balin.

"What did you call me?", asked Alanine.

"I called you bro, bro.", answered Bain. "After all, it seems appropriate since we are brothers by heart."

"Brothers by heart. I like that.", said Alanine. "Oh, I need to heal real quick. Cure." Just then they saw Elsa and the the others near a thawing Anna. They walked over to them.

"You would sacrifice yourself for me?", said Elsa.

"Of cores, I love you Elsa", answered Anna.

"Love will always thaw a frozen heart.", said Olaf.

"Love will thaw. Love. That's the answer.", said Elsa. She then used her powers to bring back summer.

"Hands down the best day of my life and quite possibly my last.", said Olaf as he started melting.

"Olaf, hang in there buddy.", said Elsa as she summoned a small cloud that snowed.

"My own personal flurry. Thank you Elsa.", said Olaf as Hans started to get up. Balin started making his way toward him but was stopped by Anna. Anna then walked up to Hans.

"Anna, but your heart was frozen.", said Hans.

"The only frozen heart around here is your's", said Anna before she grabbed him and pushed him into the water.

"Nice one Anna.", said Balin. Just then Max fell onto the deck. "Max!" Elsa then examined him.

"He has a sickness from the ice. I have something back at my ice castle that may help. Can you three get it? It is in a small chest at the top of the castle.", said Elsa.

"We'll do.", said Balin. "Come on guys, but let's first take care of Hans." They looked over the side and he was gone. "Well that is just great. Alright gane, let's get going." They then grabbed some horses and had an uneventful and quick junoy to the ice castle. As they approached the castle, a figure came out of a corridor of darkness. It was Hans.

"How did you get here?", said Alanine as he and Balin summoned their Keyblades.

"My new boss saved me, gave me new powers, and promised that I could rule this world in his name. And all he asks in return is you two's destruction and unyielding loyalty. I gladly accept him and his darkness. Now prepare for oblivion!", said Hans. Hans was then covered in darkness as he quickly transformed. When he came out he looked like he was wearing armor that was pitch black with spikes of ice covering it. He was wielding a sword that looked like it was made of ice and had the Demon Eye of Xehanort in the hilt in his right hand and in his left hand was a shield that resembled Vexen's. The Eclipsed symbol was displayed on the chest plate. "**My name in the Frozen Fiend. Prepare for your destruction.**" Balin, Alanine, Kristoff, and Sven prepared to fight the Frozen Fiend.

The Frozen fiend attacked first by sending a wave of ice shards from his sword. Alanine used Reflect to try to send the shards back at the Frozen Fiend, but the shards broke through the barrier. Luckily the barrier changed the shards' trajectory enough for the shards not to hit anyone. The Frozen Fiend then followed up the attack by charging at the group with phenomenal speed. Balin and Alanine barely had enough time to block the attack. Alanine then tried to launch a counterattack with a Fira spell but the Frozen Fiend blocked the attack with his shield. Balin tried to attack with a combo move, but the Frozen Fiend clashed with him every time. Balin and Alanine then clashed to form the fusion weapon. They then unleashed combo after combo with some of their attacks making past the Frozen Fiend's defence and chiping some of the ice armor off. Then the Frozen Fiend then but his sword on his shield and it expanded into a barrier of ice that could fire large shards of ice. Just then the fusion weapon timed out. Balin tried to use his Fire Raide on the Frozen Fiend but it didn't leave a scratch.

"His ice barrier is too tuff. We need to do a Trinity Limit to be able to bust thru.", said Balin.

"But Max is not here. Unless… Kristoff, Sven, come here.", said Alanine. They then hopped on Sven as he came close. "Charge Sven!" They then rode Sven as he charged toward the Frozen Fiend. The Frozen Fiend then launched large shards of ice at the charging group. "Kristoff send those back." Kristoff then used his ice ax to send the shards of ice back at the Frozen Fiend, causing cracks to form in the ice barrier. The group then reached him and Balin and Alanine did a cross cut, shattering the ice barrier. They then unleash devastating combos on the now vulnerable Frozen Fiend. The battle soon ended. The Frozen Fiend kneeled as darkness swirled around him.

"**Please Master Xanheart forgive me. Noooooooo!**", yelled the Frozen Fiend as he disappeared into a vortex of darkness. The dark vortex dissipated and a black glowing crystal was revealed, it then floated up and disappeared into thin air.

"Master Xanheart?", said Balin and Alanine right before a memory came to them. It was a quick flash of them seeing them strike at Xanheart in the Lanes of Time. "Was that Xanheart and what was that place?"

"Hey guys, didn't we come here with a job to do?", said Kristoff.

"What, oh ya, that's right. Come on guys.", said Alanine. They soon reached the top of the ice castle and found the chest. They then turned around and saw it sticking right outside on the mountain, the Keyhole. Their Keyblades then appeared in their hands and shot a beam of light that locked the Keyhole.

"What was that?", asked Kristoff.

"That was the Keyhole and now that it is closed, the Eclipsed will never bother you guys ever again.", answered Balin. "Come on, let's get Max better." They then had a quick descent to Arendelle and in a few days Max was all better, but then it was time to say goodbye.

"Do you guys really have to go?", asked Anna.

"Yes, there are other places that need our help. But don't worry, we will be back some day.", said Balin.

"Before you guys go, we have some things for you three.", said Elsa. She then pulled out three medals and gave one to each of them. "These are for all that you three have done for us and Arendelle." Just then there was a bright flash of light. When they all could see once again, Balin, Alanine, and Max had their weapons out, but they were different. Balin's Keyblade had two green leaves that formed the guard of the hilt. The blade was the castle. The teeth was a sun with ten points on it. The charm was a sun. The charm from his other Keyblade was in his other hand. Alanine's Keyblade had two white swirls that looked like they were made of snow that formed the guard of the hilt. The blade was made of a long, sharp icicle. The teeth was a snowflake that had eight points on it. The charm was the medallion that had a snowflake on it. The charm of his other Keyblade was in his other hand. Max's lanceshield was now pure white with three black dots on it in the center. The lance piece looked like a very large carrot. A stone that had the red Mickey symbol in it was in his other hand.

"Summer's Renewal.", said Balin.

"Winter's Rane", said Alanine.

"Snowman.", said Max.

"What just happened?", asked Elsa.

"Those medals you gave us must have unlocked new weapons for us, making us stronger.", answered Alanine.

"I also have something for you.", said Olaf. He gave them a small charm that was a snowman that looked like him. "You can use this to summon me from wherever you are."

"Thank you, all of you. But now we need to go. Until next time we meet.", said Balin. The three then hit their gauntlets and summoned their gliders and left the world of Arendelle and on to their next adventure.

Long chapter right. I have a lot to say. First off thanks for being patient with me. You guys rock and I am sorry that you are going to have to wait a little bit more for the next chapter, which brings me to my next point. I am going to try to do an entire world each chapter so don't be surprised if you don't hear from me for a while. Third, I was writing this during Mother's Day and I must thank my mom for all her help with this story. So this chapter is dedicated to you. Also, I may be starting a new story. It will be a Spyro story, so if you like that then keep an eye out for that. Finally, if any artist wishes to draw and post a drawing from this story, you have my permission to do so. Just nothing lemony ok and please get the nose right. (Balin: That bit about the nose is kinda random. Me: because it is a hint about the next world. Alanine: Are you going to always drop these hints? Me: Unless a lot of people complain about it, yes.) As always, please leave a comment below (also I haven't gotten a single one yet. So please let me know that I am not just talking to myself when I write these.) Also remember that one heart connects to another heart that connects to other hearts, until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. Never forget your Kingdom Hearts. I hope to see you all next time. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9: Kingdom of the Sun

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney worlds in this story or anything except my characters, monsters, some Keyblades, and this plot. They belong to their respected owners and I respect their works. Also this is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Also I have not yet played KH3. **

Hello and welcome back. If you are just joining us, go back to the start or be doomed to never read this. It is time for a new world and for dreams to come true. Even for thugs and ruffians. Anyway here we go.

Chapter 9: The Kingdom of the Sun

(Lanes Between) Our heroes had just left Arendelle when they say another world in the distance. They flew toward it when another blockade formed in front of them.

"It seems that we will need to get threw one of these each time we head to a new world.", said Alanine.

The gate was the same as before. They then flew to the new world and got their first good look at the new world. On the top was a lone tower that had lots of vines on it and was surrounded by mountains. The middle was a thick forest with a tavern with a duck on it on the left and a dam on the other side. On the bottom was a town with a castle on an island in the middle of the lake. They landed near the tower in the forest.

(Kingdom of the Sun)

They landed in the forest and heard some people talking in the distance. They then approached the voices and were attacked with frying pan. Balin blocked the attack reflexively. They then saw their attacker. She had a purple dress on and had bright green eyes, but the most noticeable trait was her hair. She had incredibly long, golden hair that dragged on the ground for several feet. She continued to attack them with her frying pan.

"Wow, wow, wow. Why are you attacking us? We didn't do anything to you.", said Balin as he continued to block her attacks.

"Wait, so you aren't after me?", said the girl.

"We don't even know who you are.", answered Alanine.

"And you don't want my hair?", asked the girl.

"Why would we want your hair? We know it is long but why would we go out of our way for it?", said Max.

"How about we stop this weird duel, put our weapons down and that includes your frying pan, tell your friend to come out of the shadow, and talk like normal people", said Balin.

"That is a great idea. Flynn, come out here please.", said the girl. A man came out of the trees as they all put their weapons away.

"How did you know that I was there?", asked the man.

"We heard you talking earlier. Now how about we start this talk with some introductions. Hi, I'm Balin, and these are Alanine and Max.", said Balin.

"I am Rapunzel and this is Flynn Rider.", said Rapunzel, then a small green chameleon came out of her hair. "And this is Pascal. So what are you three doing out here?"

"We are trying to well, save the world from evil and…", started Balin, but the out of nowhere came several Eclipsed. There were several Husks and Pluckers and a couple Sir. Charge. The had the body of an Armored Knight but had hands and feet like a Scrapper. At it's sides were the long swords of the Samurai Nobody. It also had red eyes that gave an expression of happyness. The Eclipsed symbol was in the middle of it's chest. They got into battle positions. Rapunzel attacked with her frying pan.

"You can't hit these guys with weapons like frying pans", said Alanine has Rapunzel hit a Husk that then disappeared into a puff of dark smoke. "How did you do that?" Then the Sir. Charges charged. Max helped Rapunzel take care of the the underlings as Balin and Alanine attacked the Sir. Charges. The Sir. Charges attacked first with a swift charge as they unsheathed their duel swords. Alanine cast Reflect, but it only blunted the first blow, leaving a deep bruise. When the second one came in for an attack, Alanine cast Reflect once again but this time the barrier of light shined brighter and was bigger. When the blade hit the barrier it bounced off this time. Balin and Alanine then tried to combo on them, but the two enemies were just too fast. The two then clashed and formed their new fusion weapon, Season Storm. The two's fusion then became surrounded with water and the two then made a slash in the air and a blade of water flew threw the air. They then sent multiple water slashes at the Sir. Charges until they disappeared into puffs of black smoke. It was then that their fusion weapon timed out. Alanine cast Cure on himself and then the two walked up to the rest of the group.

"How is it that you can defeat Eclipsed with nothing but a frying pan? You need something like our Keyblades or Max's lanceshield to defeat them.", said Alanine.

"I don't know. All I do know is that it works.", answered Rapunzel. "Anyway, as you were saying."

"Ok, and find our friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi by defeating those thing that we just fought called Eclipsed.", said Balin. "Now what are you three doing out here in the woods?"

"We are on our way to the castle for the floating lanterns. It has always been my dream to see them up close and Flynn here is my guide.", answered Rapunzel.

"That sounds like fun.", said Max.

"You can come with us if you like.", said Rapunzel.

"That sounds like a grand idea.", answered Alanine. Then Pascal stared at them hard and then eased. "What's he doing?"

"He is making sure that we can trust you and by the way he is acting he trust you three.", answered Rapunzel.

"Yay.", said Balin almost unsure. They then heard a stomach grumbal.

"Sorry, that was me, but luckily I know a great place to eat nearby.", said Flynn. "Come on and follow me." They then followed Flynn to a nearby inn.

"The Snuggly Duckling Inn.", read Max. "Sounds like a decent place." They then entered the inn and found it filled with ruffians and thugs. They tried to back out but a thug with a hook hand closed it behind them.

"Your Flynn Rider aren't you. We could make some serious coin off you.", said Hook Hand (And yes that is his name in the movie). He then began to drag him off. Then Rapunzel stepped in and hit the thug over the head making him turn around.

"Ok, I really need him, because he is the only one who can guide me to the floating lanterns that I have been dreaming about seeing for a long time and haven't you ever had a dream.", said Rapunzel fastly.

"I had a dream once.", said Hook Hand. He then began to sing. "I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper, and my hook, I've always yearned to be a concert pianist. Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley. 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream."

"He's got a dream! He's got a dream!", sang the rest of the thugs in the inn.

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else I've got a dream!", sang Hook Hand.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus something here that oozes, and let's not even mention my complexin. But despite my extra toes, and my goiter, and my nose, I really want to make a love connection. Can't you see me with a special little lady, rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter - 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. I've got a dream!", sang the Big Nose thug.

"He's got a dream!", sang the rest of the thugs.

"I've got a dream!", sang Big Nose.

"He's got a dream!", sang the rest of the thugs.

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming there's a child behind it, dreaming - Like everybody else I've got a dream!", sang Big Nose.

"Tor would like to quit and be a florist. Gunther does interior design. Ulf is into mime. Attila's cupcakes are sublime. Bruiser knits. Killer sews. Fang does little puppet shows.", sang the rest of the thugs.

"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns!", sang Hook Hand. "So what is your guys's dreams?" Balin and Alanine then stepped up.

"We have a dream! We have a dream! Our's is a dream that we do share. Of finding our friends that are without compare and getting back our memories we are in desperate need, and from the darkness make all the worlds free! Cause deep inside we've got a dream!" sang Balin and Alanine. Then it was Max's turn.

"I have a dream! I have a dream! It's about my father and me. I will travel around and try to make my father proud. I can see him there standing in his knightly wire. And whether it is just me or befor an entire crowd, him saying that he is proud. Like all of you I have a dream!", sang Max.

"What about you?", asked Hook Hand.

"I don't sing.", answered Flynn. Then a whole bunch of swords surrounded him. He then began to sing. "I have dreams, like you - no, really! Just much less touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own tanned and rested and alone. Surrounded by enormous piles of money." Everyone in the inn gave him a stern look as they all thought it was a really selfish and greedy dream. Then Rapunzel began.

"I've got a dream!", sang Rapunzel.

"She's got a dream!", sang all the thugs and our heroes.

"I've got a dream!", sang Rapunzel.

"She's got a dream!", sang all the thugs and our heroes.

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!", sang Rapunzel. Everyone then cheered. "And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower - like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"

"She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream!So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme!We're one big team...! Call us brutal - Sick -", sang the thugs.

"Sadistic -",sang Hook Hand.

"And grotesquely optimistic.", sang Big Nose.

"'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!", sang the thugs.

"I've got a dream!", sang Hook Hand.

"I've got a dream!", sang Big Nose.

"I've got a dream!", sang the thugs.

"I've got a dream!", sang Balin and Alanine at the same time.

"I've got a dream!", sang Max.

"I've got a dream!", sang Rapunzel.

"Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeahh!", sang all of them. Just then a thug came in.

"The royal guards are coming.", yelled the thug. Then Hook Hand pulled a switch and revealed a hidden underground passage.

"Go, live your dream." said Hook Hand.

"I will.", said Flynn.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to them.", said Hook Hand. You could tell by his face that Flynn was a little hurt by this. They then climbed down the passage but Balin looked up.

"Don't be afraid to follow your dream too. Please tell that to the others for me.", said Balin. Hook Hand gave a nod as he closed the passage trapdoor. They then walked through the caverns.

"Soooo, what you sang back up there, was it true?", asked Alanine.

"Ya, it was. That is part of the reason I left, so one day when I return and my dad hears what I have done on my travels he will be proud of me.", answered Max. Just then they heard voices coming from down the tunnel.

"Run!", yelled Flynn. They then ran until they reached a cliff face near a dam. They turned around and saw several soldiers come in from the passage.  
"Who's that?", asked Rapunzel.

"They don't like me.", answered Flynn. Then down in the gorge they saw two men come in.

"Who's that?", asked Max.

"They don't like me either.", answered Flynn. Then a white horse appeared in front of the group of soldiers.

"Who's that?", asked Balin.

"Let's just assume that everyone here doesn't like me", answered Flynn.

"Is there anyone who you haven't ticked off?", asked Alanine.

"You guys.", answered Flynn.

"That is kinda questionable right now, because you are such a trouble magnet right now.", said Alanine just before several Arch Raiders appeared. The Arch Raider were humanoid in shape but had a head that looked like a dragon with feathers sticking out and had a pilot's cap on it. Out of it's back were two large wings that looked like feathered spines. It's feet and hands were clawed and in it's hands was two lances that looked like dragon tails. It had red eyes that gave an expression of happyness. The Eclipsed symbol was on the middle of it's chest.

"Look whos talking.", said Flynn.

"Point taken.", said Alanine as the group summoned their weapons. Alanine and Max went to deal with the Arch Raiders. Rapunzel handed her frying pan to Flynn and swung to the other side and then readied herself for the others to come. As Max and Alanine attacked the Eclipsed, Flynn and Balin dealt with the guards. Flynn was able to easily knock out the attacking royal guards with the weapon of doom (another name for the frying pan).

"Wow, I've got to get me one of these.", said Flynn as the horse grabbed a fallen sword in it's mouth and proceeded to duel both Flynn and Balin at the same time. "I want you two to know that this is the weirdest thing that I have ever done!"

"Yes, dueling a horse who is wielding a sword in it's mouth with my trusty Keyblade as I fight along side a man that is using a frying pan to fight, does rank pretty darn high on the weirdness scale.", said Balin.

Just then the horse disarmed Flynn. But luckily for them, Rapunzel had thrown her hair to them for them to swing across on as the dam, that had taken a lot of damage during all the fighting busted. The group then ran toward a cave near by as everyone else was swept up by the incoming wave. The group then became trapped in the cave that was rapidly filling with water. Flynn cut his hand on the rocks as they tried to find an opening.

"It is no use, it is pitch black down there.", said Flynn.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this Flynn, and you guys too.", said Rapunzel.

"Don't beat yourself up. It is in no way your fault.", said Alanine.

"It's Eugene actually. I figured that at least someone had to know.", said Flynn.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing.", said Rapunzel.

"What?", said Max.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!", said Rapunzel. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine." Then the water completely filled the cave and Rapunzel's hair began to shine brightly. A small piece of her hair was being sucked out and the group began furiously digging until they busted through the blockage and out into the open air. They then swam to shore.

"Her hair glows.", said Flynn. Pascal nodded his head in a yes. "Why does her hair glow?"

"Guys, it doesn't just glow.", said Rapunzel. "Give me your hand Flynn." He did as asked and then Rapunzel wrapped her hair around his hand and then she began to sing. "Flower Gleam and Glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring Back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." She then unwound her hair from Flynn's hand to reveal that it was completely healed. "Please don't freak out."

"No, no, no, why would I freak out at the fact that you just healed me with your hair. How long has it been doing that?", said Flynn as he was obviously freaking out on the inside.

"As long as I can remember.", answered Rapunzel. "That is why I had to stay in that tower. You see, people have gone after me for my powers." She then pulled some of her hair back to reveal that there was a part of it that was short and brown. "If my hair is cut, it just becomes normal hair."

"I think that it is cool you have these powers.", said Balin. "What do you think bro?"

"I agree. Also we now know why those Eclipsed are after you Rapunzel. They probably want to turn you into one of them so they can use your powers to strengthen their forces and we also now know how come you can defeat Eclipsed with nothing but a frying pan.", said Alanine. He then looked up and saw that the sun was setting. "It is getting late, we should set up camp for the night."

They then set up camp. That night Flynn left to get firewood and Balin, Alanine, and Max went to go find some food. After they left 'Mother' Gothel came to Rapunzel and after giving her the satchel telling her that Flynn will leave her and she could not trust Balin, Alanine, and Max. After that little meeting The group and Flynn returned. They soon settled down for dinner.

"Rapunzel, can we ask you a favor?", asked Balin.

"What is it?", replied Rapunzel.

"When we heard the song you used to heal Flynn, several lines stuck out, like 'return what was once mine' and we were thinking that maybe your powers might bring back our lost memories. So can we, give it a try?", said Alanine.

"Of course.", said Rapunzel. They then but their heads to Rapunzel's hair as she began to sing. As she sang, a memory did come back, but it was even more blurred that the others. They saw their younger selves in the Station of Awakening and Alanine was falling into darkness. Balin grabbed Alanine's hand to pull him out, put he sank deeper. Then the two sat bolt right. "Did it work?"

"Ya, it did. But, it was different than the ones that have come back, like something is blocking it.", said Balin.

"Ok, now that that is over, how about some sleep. Good night everyone", said Flynn. The rest soon followed.

The next morning the group woke up to the sound of someone screaming. They sat bolt right and saw Flynn being dragged off by the white horse they saw yesterday. They quickly grabbed him and pulled him away from the horse. Rapunzel then tried to calm the horse down.

"Wow there buddy. Stop." said Rapunzel. The horse surprisingly obeyed. "Now sit." The horse obeyed. "Now drop the boot." The horse reluctantly obeyed. "You're a good boy. Yes you are. No one appreciates you, do they… Maximus." The horse was calm. "Now look I need you to not get Eugene here in trouble, at least of today and then you two can chase each other to your heart's content." Then Maximus then gave a look that said 'what about those three'. "They are friends and two of them are Keyblade wielders are they need to save the universe, so I think that kinda makes them untouchable." Maximus then held out his hoof to Flynn and Flynn took and shook it. "Ok, now let's get going."

After her and the group's backs were turned, Maximus hit Flynn in the gut. After he recovered, he hit Maximus back. Then Pascal then looked back and did a whole 'I watching you two' thing to get the two to stop, but they did one more bump at each other before running to catch up to the group. They then walked the short way to the kingdom and found that the festival was already in full swing.

"Alright guys, let's agree to meet at the docks before the lanterns are sent out.", said Balin. He then grabbed Alanine. "Come on bro, let's go do some sightseeing." They then split up and had a wonderful time experiencing everything that the kingdom had to offer. They eventually found a tile work of the king and queen with the lost princess.

"The lost princess, she looks a lot like Rapunzel, just a lot smaller.", said Alanine.

"Ya, she does.", said Balin. Then they saw people running to the boats. "It looks like it is about to begin. Race you to the docks!" He then took off running with Alanine running beside him. They reached the docks at the same time and saw Max and Maximus sitting at the docks and eating apples. "Hey, where is Rapunzel and Flynn?"

"They went on the water to get a better view.", answered Max. Then they saw the lanterns start to fly up and started hearing singing.

"All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing. Just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you.", sang Rapunzel.

"All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go.", sang Flynn.

"And at last I see the light.", sang both Rapunzel and Flynn.

"And it's like the fog has lifted.", sang Flynn.

"And at last I see the light.", sang both Rapunzel and Flynn.

"And it's like the sky is new.", sang Rapunzel.

"And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you!", sang Rapunzel and Flynn. Then Balin and Alanine fell.

"Balin! Alanine!", said Max. They were having the same memory that came to them earlier, but this time it was clearer. When they reached the point they stopped before, it continued this time. As young Balin tried to save Alanine he was pulled in as well, but had light surrounding him. Then they entered the darkness. Balin touched his chest and formed a small orb of light as Alanine did the same but formed a ball of darkness.

"I give you my light to balance your darkness.", said young Balin.

"I give you my darkness to balance you light.", said young Alanine. The two the sent their orbs to each other. Then a voice spoke.

_You two have gained great power in saving each other, your hearts are now one. I name you two brothers by heart. _Then they woke up on the docks.

"Your ok!", said Max as he grabbed both of them in a big hug. The lanterns were no longer in the sky. "What happened to you two?"

"More of that memory came back.", answered Balin. "So we really are brothers by heart."

"Ya, but what did Luna mean by that, and what caused that to happen?", said Alanine. Just the they heard struggling and looked around the corner and saw Flynn being carried away by some guards. Max tried to run up to free him, but was stopped by Balin and Alanine.

"Hold up Max, we can't save him on our own. We need some help.", said Balin.

"But where are we supposed to get help?", said Max. Then they looked at Maximus who was looking toward the forest. "He's not thinking what I think he is thinking is he?"

"I think he is.", answered Alanine.

(Later the next day)

The guards were dragging a chained Flynn threw a hallway when all the doors closed.

"Open this door!", ordered the captain.

"What's the password?", said Max as he quickly slid the slit in the door open and then closed it.

"What? Open this door right now!", ordered the captain. Then the two men with him disappeared.

"Not even close.", said Max. "But are you sure you want it open?"

"Yes, I'm sure!", yelled the captain.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you.", said Max as he opened the door and a frying pan hit the captain, knocking him out.

"Frying pans, who knew.", said both Flynn and Max at the same time. Then Balin and Alanine came out of hiding.

"You guys really came to save me?", asked Flynn.

"Not just us.", said Balin as some of the thugs from the inn came out of hiding. "Now let's get you out of those chains." Then he and Alanine used their Keyblades to unlock the shackles on Flynn. "Now hurry, we need to go now."

"I have to save Rapunzel. Her mother is evil.", said Flynn. They then ran out into the courtyard as a ton of soldiers came.

"Flynn, arms in, head down, knees apart.", said Alanine. Flynn did as told.

"Why do I need to have my knees apart?", asked Flynn as one of the heavy thugs launched him up to Maximus.

"Good luck.", said Balin.

Then he and the others summoned their weapons and all the thugs pulled out frying pans. They then began fighting the army of soldiers alongside the thugs. The battle lasted only a few minutes before all the soldiers were knocked out and had no real lasting damage. The three then quickly summoned their gliders and flew to the tower. When they arrived they saw a cloaked woman fall. They could only assume that it was Rapunzel's mother. They then flew up to the top of the tower and saw Rapunzel with her hair short and brown holding a dieing Flynn. The group haned their heads low as Rapunzel cried and then a golden tear fell on Flynn and a bright light shined and Flynn opened his eyes.

"Rapunzel.", said Flynn in a weak voice. "Have I ever told you that I love short brown hair."

"Eugene, you're ok!", said Rapunzel. She then brought him in a big hug and the gang looked up and smiled.

"Why isn't that sweet.", said a voice. They turned around and saw Gothel floating outside the window.

"How can this be? We saw you fall." said Balin as he and Max and Alanine summoned their weapons.

"My master, Xanheart has given me a second chance. He only wanted to borrow my flower but now that is withered, he now asks for your destruction. Now come out here and face your doom or there may be a kingdom near by for me to destroy as a test of my powers.", said Gothel. She then flew away from the window.

"You two stay stay here. We will deal with this witch.", said Balin. Then Pascal climbed on his shoulder and made a fist that he pounded on his other hand. "You want to help us fight?", Pascal nodded yes. "Well then lets go."

They then grabbed the fallen hair and used it to quickly repel down the tower. They then grabbed Maximus and turned around and saw Gothel floating in mid air. She had her hood up and and behind her was a dark shadow that began to morph and take physical form. Her shadow had become an Eclipsed known as an Ancient Evil. It looked like a dark angel that had blood red armor that completely covered it. In it's right hand a black blade that had the blue Demon Eye of Xehanort in the hilt, and in it's left hand was a round shield that had the Eclipsed symbol on it. The Ancient Evil sent out a gust of wind that sent Alanine, Max, and Maximinus one way and Balin and Pascal the other way. A great wall of darkness then appeared, separating the two groups.

"My master warned me about letting you three fight together. Now that you are separated, I can now take you all down at the same time."' said Gothel.

"Newsflash, if we are separated, you can't fight all of us at the same time.", said Alanine. "I mean come on, there is only one you and two groups here." Then Gothel created a mirror image of her that became a physical copy of her and the Ancient Evil. "Oh, well, that does change things." Then each of the copies went to their respected side. "Balin, summon Olaf."

Balin then took out the charm that Olaf had given them and tossed it into the air and pointed his Keyblade at it, shooting a beam of light at it. "Olaf, we need you.", said Balin. Then a storm cloud that was snowing appeared and then the lovable snowman Olaf came. "We need your help to take that evil lady down. Can we count on you?"

"Roger that.", said Olaf. "Let's get them." He then began to get ready to cast Blizzardq based attacks.

(Cue boss music)

Gothel began the fights by firing bolts of dark lighting at the groups. Balin and his group dodge rolled out of the way of their lightning. Alanine cast Reflect to send the lightning back at Gothel and the Ancient Evil. The dark lightning bounced off the barrier of light and straight back the enemies. The Ancient Evil used it's shield to block the attack.

"My attack should have busted threw you define like it was wet paper. Unless… your magic have gotten stronger since you last battled one of my master's generals and it is now Reflera.", said Gothel. "But no matter, I will still destroy you all." Our heroes charged, but their attacks kept on being blocked or counter attacked by the Ancient Evil. They feel back to try to form a plan but Gothel made lightning daggers (daggers made of lightning. Not daggers the have lightning like Larxene's) then charged with the Ancient Evil and unleashed long strings of combos. Alanine got hit by the onslaught and Balin was just barely fast enough for him to clash the attacks. After the onslaught ended, Gothel had to recharge her magic, but the Ancient Evil was still able to protect her. Alanine quickly cast Cure on himself.

"We are going to need to do some Trinities if we are going to win this thing.", said Max. "And I have an idea how. Alanine, cache." Max then threw his lanceshield to Alanine who chaut it. "Now get on Maximus and charge." Alanine then hopped on Maximus and charged. The Ancient Evil tried to block the attacks, but Alanine was too fast and hit both Gothel and the Ancient Evil with multiple strong and fast attacks. Meanwhile, Balin was doing his own Trinity Limit.

"Olaf, use your magic on my Keyblade.", said Balin. Balin's Keyblade was now covered in ice. "Now Pascal, cloak me." Pascal then used his powers to make Balin completely invisible. Then the now invisible Balin then charged at Gothel and the Ancient Evil and hit them with a barrage of icy attacks that froze them. Balin and Pascal then continued to attack them and Olaf used his magic to keep them frozen. Alanine and his group was still doing their attack and this continued until the mirror enemies merged and the dark wall fell. Darkness began to swirl around Gothel and the Ancient Evil. Then the Ancient Evil vanished and Gothel was becoming older by the second.

"Please don't do this master.", said Gothel. Those were her last words as she then turned to dust and was blown away by a sudden gust of wind. A dark crystal shard appeared and then rose up into the air and disappeared. Then the sky began to lighten up and our heroes looked up and saw the Keyhole on the backside of the tower half way up. Balin and Alanine then summoned their Keyblades and locked the Keyhole. They then went back up the tower.

"Hey guys, it's safe to come out now. That witch and Eclipsed will never bother anyone in this kingdom ever again.", said Balinas the group (minus Olaf who had to go back home and Maximus who could not climb up) entered the tower.

"Is she really gone?", asked Rapunzel. "I am I able to now go to my real parents?"

"She is gone. Now what is this about your real parents?", said Alanine.

"I am the lost princess. I had no idea until recently.", answered Rapunzel.

"We then your majesty,", said Flynn as he stood up. "Let's get you home." They then left the tower together and had an uneventful journey back to the kingdom. They brought Rapunzel to her parents.

"It looks like our job here is done. Now there other places that need our help.", said Balin.

"Do you three have to go?", asked Rapunzel.

"Afraid so. We still have a job to do if we are ever to fulfil our dreams.", answered Alanine.

"At least take these with you to remember us by.", said Rapunzel as she gave them four little charms. As soon as they had the charms, their weapons had changed once again. Balin's new Keyblade now had golden leaves that formed the guard of the hilt. The blade and teeth was a large golden stem and flower. The charm was sun with eight points on it. The other charm was in his other hand. Alanine's new Keyblade now had two swerles, one that was a golden yellow and the other a rich brown. that formed the hilt. The blade looked like the crown that Flynn had stolen and belonged to Rapunzel. The teeth was formed by a single large frying pan. The charm was a small lantern with the sun on it. The other charm was in his other hand. Max's lanceshield was now purple with a yellow sun with eight points on it, with one of the point going far out to form the lance piece. The stone that was for his old one was in his other hand. The stone was clear like ice and had a snowflake in it.

"Sundrop.", said Balin.

"Living Flower.", said Alanine.

"Sunray", said Max.

"What just happened?", asked Flynn.

"The things you gave us have made us stronger. Thank You. Now what is this one for", said Balin as he held up the fourth charm. It was a small green chameleon.

"It is for Pascal. He wants to help you on your journey, and he asked me to give it to you.", answered Rapunzel.

"Well then, welcome to the team Pascal.", said Max. "But now we need to go."

"Just know that you are always welcome here. Goodbye.", said Rapunzel.

"How many times do I have to say it before it catches on. It is not goodbye, but only until we meet again.", said Balin. They then put their armor on and summoned their gliders and left the Kingdom of the Sun.

Sorry if this is a little rushed, but don't panic, more details are going to be in the next one. I hope you are ready for the next chap with my heroes, zero. (Max: That is the world hint.) Anyway, please comment below and remember that even though darkness exists in every heart, that it can always be overcome with a little bit of light. Also, I need some reviews.


End file.
